shining time
by robzbrony
Summary: strange things are happening to the baby dragon Spike will he catch the hart of the one he loves read on and find out for your self/ this story is finally being edited but it will be out soon
1. the honesty of knight

A/N ok guys sorry I haven't updated this in ages but i finally got someone to help me edit and will repost all the new chapters when there finished thankn you for your patience

It was a cool evening over Equestria, the last of the suns rays dissipated on the tips of the hills and the small town of Ponyville was plunged into a soothing darkness. The street lights had just started to shine, when there was a shuffling sound and none other than Spike the small purple and green scaled baby dragon walked out of the town.

He started up the hill, the grass brushing lightly against his purple scales, _'what a long day, first I turn from a baby to an nearly fully grown adult then I almost destroy Ponyville! If Rarity hadn't been there to remind me of who I was, I might have destroyed everything'._ Spike thought to himself silently as he reached the top of the hill. He turned around to survey the once beautiful town.

Suddenly Spike was struck by strong remorse he almost fell as he looked over at the huge hole in the roof of carousel boutique. A lone tear fell down his cheek and into the grass as he thought of the white pony with her glorious purple mane. The familiar feeling of his love returned whenever he thought of her, which only increased his feeling of guilt.

_This is so lame, I mean no matter what I do I'm growing up right now, nothing but time is stopping me from turning into that monster again. I can't be around my friends knowing that I might one day ravage the town again, I have to leave so this place and my love will be in peace_, he thought ready to leave, regretting that he would never see Rarity ever again.

However it was for the best at least he had confessed his feelings for her before he left and they weren't rejected. He was unsure how Rarity felt."Forgive me Twilight." He said "I won't be able to be your number one assistant any more."

As he walked away faster. Spike walked into something or someone landing on the soft grass, he looking up and saw an outline of a massive pony taller than big Mac himself.

"WAHH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I'M SORRY" said Spike as the dark figure moved forward. Spike shut his eyes and curled into a ball defensively. He was expecting an attack, but instead he felt a soft embrace and he was lifted off the floor as a soft voice filled his ears.

"At ease young drake thou hath have nothing to fear everything's fine."Luna said, trying to calm the terrified dragon.

Slowly he stopped shaking and looked up, there wasn't any monster trying to get him, but the kind face of princess Luna holding him in her hooves her dark blue fur almost matched the colour of the night, but they were now bathed in moonlight so he could see her dark flickering mane and tail moving slowly in the night light.

She slowly lowered him to the ground "most are asleep during my night so I couldn't fail to notice you walking about. Why are you running from Ponyville?" Asked Luna.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to lie to the kind princess so he explained the whole story to her …

"I thought ponyville looked different, so that was you Spike".

"Yes." He replied tearfully. "I can't bear to stay, watching everypony fixing what I broke" he said.

"I'm sure thy friends shall forgive you, Spike I meet you before during nightmare night I have never meet such a caring and gentle creature in all my life." said Luna .

"I know, but I just can't stay when the town is like this" said Spike.

Luna thought desperately for a moment '_I can't let him walk away, it will only hurt him in the long run._'

Spike had started walking away from Ponyville, "Wait... Spike take it from someone who knows you can't run away from your problems you must face them. Tell though if all the buildings were fixed then would you stay?" Asked Luna.

Spike thought for a moment, with the main source of awkwardness gone it would be much easier to stay. "yes I would stay then, the main reason for me leaving is the damage to the town," said Spike.

"In that case I think I can help you" replied Luna confidently.

"that would be incredible, how?" Spike asked.

"The magic of an alicorn is much more powerful than you might think, if I can move the moon then I can fix this town" she concluded.

Luna walked over to the top of the hill and stood straight and tall. The tip of her horn began to glow with an eerie blue light. As all the damaged pieces of the buildings began to levitate until they were high above Ponyville, then they began to sort themselves into the right piles and once again lowered to the ground. Luna looked tired from using so much magic, after a quick break she once again lifted the different piles of broken roofs, walls, and streets lamps and moved them back to their original positions. When everything was in place she took a deep breath and her horn glowed brighter than ever and as the broken parts fused themselves back into place, the town was whole once again.

Princess Luna shuddered, breathing hard, she lay down on the hill. "You did too much at once princess, I've seen it happen to Twilight before, you need to rest, I'll send for Twi, she'll help get you to the library you can stay there and recover" Spike said.

Luna began to protest, but he ignored her "You just helped me the least I can do is give you a warm bed for the night," he said. He pulled out the paper and quill he always carried with him and began to write an urgent letter to Twilight telling her where they were. Once he had finished he rolled it up and focused on her, then breathed a small mass of green fire on the scroll dematerialising it as the smoke and ash raced toward the library.

meanwhile at the library

"SPIKE where are you its time for bed" said Twilight, the purple unicorn with her , purple, and pink striped mane had looked everywhere for her dragon assistant. _'Now where is that Little guy? He's normally in bed way before me_,' she thought.

She trotted around the library, shivering slightly, it was colder than usual because of the large hole that was the doorway with chunks of the wall and door littered all over the place.

When suddenly all the broken pieces began rise up from the ground and heap them selves into large piles. Curious but slightly scared she walked over and poked the pile of rubble with a hoof, and it began to move. She jumped back with a squeak, as the pile of rubble rearranged itself back to its original position, and fused back into place, the library was fixed once again.

Twilight knew it was magic, but who could be strong enough to put the whole town back together? She noticed out the window that Ponyville was fixed again. She didn't have long to think though, as a cloud of ash appeared in the room and materialized into a scroll with a green flash, "why is Princess Celestia sending a letter this late I wonder" she mused. Twilight moved toward the scroll and lifted it with magic, and after reading a few lines she gasped and ran out the door.

Spike moved over to princess Luna and helped her to stand, she swayed and threatened to fall but held, which was good because Spike was only big enough to hold up one of her legs.

"Why did you fix everything, I don't understand? did you do this just to get me to stay?" asked Spike worriedly.

"I did what I had to you can't leave because of hasty decisions. You need your friends to help you through rough spots in life, I didn't want you to make the same mistake I made those thousand years ago. Please promise me Spike that you won't abandon your friends just when you need them the most" said Luna shakily.

After a moment of thought Spike made up his mind "of course princess, you have my word, now lets try to get down the hill". They slowly started moving down the hill when a very out of breath Twilight sparkle appeared.

"Princess" she bowed.

"Don't waste time with that now Twilight, help me she's heavy" said Spike heatedly.

"Of course we'll get you to a place where you can rest" replied Twilight her purple horn glowing, Spike felt the weight of Luna lift off him, as she was suspended a few feet off the ground. "Lets go, I don't know how long I can hold you up there princess" said Twilight they moved down the hill and into the town.

"It's a good thing the library is close" said Twilight the strain evident in her voice "princess, why did you fix the all of Ponyville at once, we could have done it ourselves over time" said Twilight, Spike started to panic he didn't want Twi to know of his former plan to leave.

"I just couldn't stand to see this beautiful town the way it was, so I thought I would save you all the trouble, but I underestimated the energy it would take. I'm very lucky spike was walking nearby or I might have been in real trouble" replied Luna sheepishly, Spike started to calm down.

Twilight spoke again " I was just going to ask why you were there and not back home" she said suspiciously. Spike started panicking again and thought wildly for an explanation.

"well considering what happened to me today I needed time to think, when was the last time you went from a baby to a grown up! It was very confusing" Spike muttered defensively.

It seemed to work as Twilight's expression changed, " you're right Spike I don't have any clue how that would feel I'm sorry" replied Twilight sincerely.

"Ah good I thought we'd never make it home" said pushed open the newly repaired door.

"Quick up stairs I don't know how much longer I can hold you" said Twilight desperately. They ran up to the bedroom and Twilight quickly deposited Luna on the guest bed, she mumbled a thanks then settled down to sleep. Twilight who was equally tired, also went to bed.

It had been an extremely long day and Spike also wanted nothing more than to curl up in his basket and sleep till dawn. He was halfway there when the familiar sensation in his stomach told him that there was a letter, he spat it out in a gust of green flame, "now who could that be this late?"

He tiredly opened the letter, then came fully awake when he read who it was from, the letter had been sent by no other than Rarity, he quickly read the rest.

"_Dear Spike, we need to talk, come by my boutique tomorrow" _

_from Rarity._

His Heart was hammering as he remembered his confession and her undecided she knew it or not, her reaction could shape the future of the young dragons' life. He once again breathed a small plume of fire, burning the note so Twilight wouldn't find it. Then, stepping into his basket, he wrapped himself with his blanket and went to sleep, with thoughts of the pony he loved drifting into his dreams.

"Get up Spike its almost twelve" said Twilight.

He opened his eyes blearily and yawned loudly, what Twilight had said suddenly hit him, "wait twelve, you should have woken me ages ago, where is Luna, is she alright" he said in a panic.

"Calm down she left for Canterlot about an hour ago, she's fine. I let you sleep longer because you looked like you needed it." replied Twilight softly.

"Oh ok then, I guess I'd better get started on my late chores," Spike said.

As he began the usual process of cleaning up books and rearranging them in to the right places.

"Spike what's the rush," asked Twilight, " I've never seen you work this hard, is there somewhere you need to be?"

"What no. of course not, I don't have anywhere to be" said Spike with a fake smile,"you're going to bother Rarity again aren't you" said Twilight sternly.

"What why would you think that?" replied Spike with a large stack of books in his arms.

"Because that's where you always go when you work this fast, and you're blushing bright red" said Twilight with a smirk.

"I am not" replied Spike.

"Don't think that I'm trying to hurt you Spike, just try not to get your hopes too high" said Twilight softly.

"And just what's is that suppose to mean!" Spike shot back angrily.

"Well" said Twilight, choosing her words with care, "since we first came here you've been trying to catch her eye, and from the time we've been here has she given you any reason to think she feels the same?"

"Yes she has, Yesterday when we were falling I told her how I felt." He said bravely.

" And how did she react, did she say yes" asked Twilight quizzically.

"Well no, she didn't really say anything, she was crying but smiling too, and she sent me a letter asking me to come over" he finished.

After a moments thought Twilight said once again "don't get your hopes too high Spike".

After finishing all the tasks' he had to do today, Spike left Twilight in the library and went to find his destiny. He walked through the newly repaired town, smiling at the surprised looks on everyponies faces, he also heard whispering

"Wasn't this place trashed last night",

And cries of joy... "Awesome now I don't have so spend ages rebuilding" but he paid little attention to them as he walked toward Rarity's boutique.

The pink and white building was the same as it had been last time he was here, with no sign of damage, he paused by the door to think. '_I hope this goes well, I don't know what I'll do if I'm rejected_, he thought to himself. Putting all that aside he lifted one of his clawed hands and knocked.

"Come in" a musical voice called through the door.

He pushed it open and entered seeing Rarity standing with her back to him, staring at a ponyikin with an almost finished dress draped on it. The dress was made out of purple silk, with green feathers on the edges.

It suddenly struck him that the colors were the same as his scales, "Just a moment please, I'm almost done with my newest masterpiece" she said. This made Spikeblush_, she made a dress the same as me, and called it a masterpiece,_ he thought to himself.

'_One more thing, it needs only one more thing_' Rarity thought to herself, She used her horn to levitate the large heart shaped ruby necklace that Spike had given her then placed it on the ponykin, "There perfect". She turned around to see the customer, and gasped as she saw Spike. Then she promptly hid her newest creation behind the curtains, '_how could I have been so thoughtless now that he's seen my new dress it will only make this harder'_ she thought.

"Hello Rarity" he said.

"Well Spike, I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come over" she replied.

"Sorry, Twilight made me do extra chores" he said.

" I swear that pony works you half to death with all the jobs she has you doing" she said.

"Awww its not that bad, when you get used to it" he mumbled, "so is this why you called me over?"

Her happy face dimmed somewhat "no Spike I wanted to talk to you about yesterday"

_At last here it is, the moment of truth, the decision between one path and another_ spike thought.

"I am honored to be the object of your affection, and I know how much you've done for me, how generous you are to me. But it wouldn't work out between us" she said sadly.

"So after all this time I've pursued you, you don't feel the same way" asked Spike with a tear in his eye.

Then he was knocked onto the floor as Rarity hugged him tightly. "Oh Spike, of course I feel the same. But you're a dragon, that means you will never grow old, while I will wither away. And you'll grow much bigger than this house, as much as I love you I can't put both of us though that it would be equally cruel " she replied with tears in her eyes.

"If I could I would grow old with you, and stay the same size" he said softly in her ear.

"I know" replied Rarity and kissed him gently on the cheek, "its good that you understand. I'm sorry that it has to be like this" she let go of spike with a gasp.

"what's wrong?" he said surprised as she pushed him towards the mirror, and he saw himself standing in the large mirror, except the Spike in the mirror had two large bumps on his back scales.

"I didn't hurt you when I hugged you did I?" said Rarity.

"No they don't feel painful, what's happening to me now !" he looked around the boutique and only saw the White unicorn next to him. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Rarity, I will always love you no matter what but I have to find out what this is about."

"I understand" she said with more tears dripping onto the floor as he ran out of the door.

'_That was so poorly handled, why did it have to be this way_ she thought to herself. A desperate longing filled her heart, _if only I could live forever then I could spend every second with him_'. Sighing she went back to her masterpiece based on her true love.

Twilight, who had just started a fresh book and was about open it, was surprised to see Spike running towards the library door, assuming everything had gone wrong with Rarity, she opened it for him. As he ran through the doorway she used her magic to close it again, "So what happened, did she say yes?" asked Twilight hesitantly.

"Yes, well sort of but I'll tell you later, right now something strange is happening to me. There are these weird lumps on my back" said Spike in a panic.

"Not again, can't we go two days without something about your physiology changing" she sighed.


	2. discovery

a/n OK I HAVE REPLACED CHAPTER ONE AND TWO WITH REVISED VERTIONS NOW THAT MY SKILL HAS IMPROVED it should now be easier to read with out your brain melting.

"Come on you guys how slow can you be" said pinkie to the group. she had as promised brought evrypony she said she would Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Applejack even Rarity had come despite what had happen between her and Spike, she had still come to make sure he was all right and now they were about to enter the ever free forest.

"now remember there are wild animals here that even I can't tame" said the quiet voice of Fluttershy "oh come on don't tell me that after you showed that fully grown dragon who's boss, I mean there's not much scarier than a dragon" said Rainbowdash "Why thank you" said Spike angrily Rainbowdash gave him an embarrassed smile, "sorry Spike I only meant them in general your different of course." she said.

"Hay keep it down you don't want any monsters to find us" said Rarity with an edge on her voice, 'it is widely known that she hates all kinds of mess and dirt but she still came for me', thought Spike as they entered the dark fores, the canopy of trees enveloped them, it was hard to see in front of them so they stuck to the small path to Zecoras house.

Spike felt something brush against his side, he jumped to the side as did the frightend Fluttershy who had touched him "sorry I thought you where something else" said Spike she nodded shakily it was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere else but here "don't worry ya'll I'm here so you don't have to be afraid sugarcube" said Applejack "yes don't worry Rainbowdash is here to save the day".

Added dash standing on her hind legs and punching the air, "oh I feel so much safer, "said Twilight under her breath but Spikes keen dragon hearing picked it up and he smiled. Twilight was at the head of the group followed by Applejack and Rainbow then it was Pinkie and Fluttershy while Rarity was at the back treading carefully to avoid the mud. Spike started to slowdown so he could talk to her.

She noticed and looked at him with sad eyes "hay Rarity sorry we didn't get to finish our talk yesterday, and thanks for coming with me to find out what's wrong, I don't deserve a friend like you, not after I almost blew up the whole town and your house." he said quietly "Spike it wasn't your fault , I got a letter from Luna earlier explaining that you wanted to leave us, to leave me because of how you felt and you helped fix everything you broke.

It is horrible that we cant be together but they are good reasons, now don't think that I don't feel the same way you do, you gave me so much that I can't return it would cause to much pain for both of us if we did." She whispered hearing this made Spike feel better and worse "heh I didn't fix anything that was Luna" he said jokingly "all ways the little gentlemen aren't you".

Twilight looked around for Spike and spotted him with Rarity at the back with a down turned face. He's been thought so much lately and from what I'v seen found out exactly what he hoped for Rarity had returned his feelings, and still he can't be with her, and now something else has gone wrong poor, little guy its just one disaster after another.

She looked ahead to see Zacora's house just ahead "HAY SPIKE come here a minute" she shouted back at him "OK" he replied and started walking up to her "by the way Fluttershy sorry about the chicken coop" he said as he passed "oh its quite alright" came the faint reply he caught up to Twilight "what did you want?" he said but not unkindly "we'll be there in a minute and I just wanted you to know that whatever this is you'll always be my oldest and bests friend" she said.

"your darn toot'en you'll always be our Spike" said Applejack the others also said similar things to keep his moral up Rarity walked up "don't worry Spike I'll always be here to help" she said with tears in her eyes she longed to be able to help more. "Thanks you guys this means a lot to me but we have done this kind of stuff before, and come out ok and we'll do the same today" said Spike with a large grin his small fangs showing.

He was so happy to have friends that will always be there for him. The group of friends piled by the door and Twilight knocked, after a few minutes the door handle turned and opened to reveal the black and white zebra Zecora looking surprised "an what can I help you with today come in come in" she said in a heavy accent, as she lead her gests in to the main part of her house.

It was a large room with odd masks and shapes, there was a cauldron in the center of the room "its Spike again something weird is happening" said Twilight "is he still growing and stealing things?" asked Zecora "what no he's right here we stopped him from growing he back to his normal size, but he's got these weird lumps on his back on ether side of his spines" said Twilight.

Zecora moved closer to Spike "now let me have a look at him". She moved her hoofs and gently prodded one of the strange lumps. Pain leapt up his spine causing him to cry out and fall to his knees. And the spot that she touched throbbed painfully, Twilight moved forward and hugged him until he regained his composure.

He stood up and faced Zecora "pleas don't do that again" he said shakily "don't worry I got the information I needed just give me a few minutes its been awhile since I learned about dragons" she said walking over to the other side of the room and began to pace her steps Spike turned to his friends "so what was that about?" Asked Rainbow concern on her face "well it felt like lightning on my spine and my back burned but it's not so bad now" he replied

"Don't worry yall we'll figure this out" said Applejack the rest of them nodded in agreement. Zecora walked back over to them with a smile "so do you know what's wrong with him?" said Rarity suddenly "no" said Zecora "what do you mean no! If you don't know who will" said Rarity flabbergasted but Zecora continued to smile "wow I'm starting to feel dizzy" said Spike as he swayed on the spot, and threatened to fall had Twilight had not caught him at the last moment. She levitated him on to her back and kept him in place.

Rarity glanced over at him, she had never seen a dragon look so tired he had deep bags under his eyes and his tail hung lifelessly by his side; it was such a change from the normally hyper jumpy Spike she knew, turning to Zecora "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU DON'T KNOW WRONG WITH HIM" shouted Rarity "hay chill out getting angry won't solve any thing" Rainbow cut in Rarity backed away ashamed that she had lost he self-control.

"As I was saying said Zecora now a little irritated, I don't know what's wrong with him because there's nothing wrong with him" the surrounding group almost fell over as their jaws dropped and all most hit the ground "wh-what do you mean?" asked Twilight "Well I think its because he suddenly went straight to an almost fully grown dragon and back to a baby. I think his body it trying to catch up with him" said Zecora "so you mean him going to turn back into that huge monster again" said Fluttershy In a scared voice.

"Well not nearly as fast and he should keep his senses this time" replied Zecora "how long are we talking here" said Twilight "I'd say about eight to ten years until he's back to the size he was a few days ago" she said "ten years huh, well that's much more reasonable" said Applejack "ok ok so he going to grow big again, fine but what's happening to him now?" said Twilight unhappily "I think that those lumps on his back wings their starting to form, you see since he went straight to full size from small his body didn't have time to grow his wings and now his body is catching up so to speak" replied Zecora.

"Really all this time a I just thought that his type didn't have wings" said Applejack "so so so how long till there fully developed huh" said Pinkie in a flash "my guess is about a week maybe but it will be very tiring for him since this isn't the normal process so don't make him do any work or the stress on his body might cause his wings not to form properly, and that will be disastrous." said Zecora.

"But then who will help me study I need my number one assistant" said Twilight "don't worry sugar cube well all help you for the next week" said Applejack "besides don't forget about he'll Owloysius help" added Fluttershy "yes that's right I suppose thats true, now is there anything else I should know?" said Twilight sounding slightly calmer.

"Well since Spike body is growing quickly he's probably going to need to eat more. What type of food douse he normally eat?" asked Zecora "well he normally eats gems and hay but I don't think we have enough gems, I mean they are hard to find." Said Twilight "oh don't worry darling I have lots of gems, helping you and Spike is the least I could do for my friends, I'll send you a box right over" said Rarity smiling.

"wow really thanks Rarity that's the nicest thing I've ever seen I can't thank you enough" replied Twilight Rarity blushed and smiled but said no more, Twilight felt the weight on her back disappear. Spike had fallen off and was seconds from hitting the ground when a pink flash scooped him up out of the air "hay now Spike I not about to let you fall" said Pinkie … she paused and looked down at the baby dragon "oh" she said

With her back to the group hiding Spike from view "what is it Pinkie is he ok" said Rarity sounding worried "he's" replied Pinkie "what what's wrong" said Applejack "he" said Pinkie "WILL YOU PLEAS TELL US WHAT'S WRONG" shouted Twilight angrily "he fell asleep" said Pinkie turning around so they could all see Spike sleeping soundly in her hoofs "pleas don't scare us like that, I mean if you don't mind but we are all worried about him, but as I always say the best medicine is love care and rest and Spike has had a long day and he needs a comfortable rest don't you agree Twi" said the faint voice of Fluttershy.

"yes your right thank you for all your help Zecora but I think that we should go now besides princess Celestia needs to know about this" said Twilight tacking Spike back from Pinkie with her levitation magic and once again placing him on her back, but this time she took the care to hold him in place so he wouldn't fall off again "don't worry I understand, come get me it his condition changes" said Zecora "thanks I will" said Twilight

As she and the others said there good byes and departed. Once Twilight was home she was surprised to see that it was almost dark "wow I guess that we spent more time in the forest than I thought "well I got to be going to the old home stead" said Applejack as one by one her friends wished Spike a fast recovery, the group in front of Twilight's library dwindled smaller until she thought they had all left she turned to open the library door and was about to walk inside.

"Twilight" surprised she looked around and saw a grave looking Rarity "make sure you tell me if anything happens to him" she said with wide eyes and with that Rarity departed, Twilight walked into the library up the stairs and placed Spike in his basket and pulled the small blanket over him "maybe Spike was telling the truth about Rarity she did seem a lot more worried about him than usual and she's giving him all the gems hell need, but that also means that what he said about them no being able to be together, oh man the poor little guy can't get a brake with all that's happening at the moment" she thought to her self.

"hmmmmmm now there must be some way I can help him, she thought for a moment I know I'll go through every thing in this library about dragons and find out how to help the situation" she said quietly to her self and walked down stairs again to the section marked D "I'll start here and work my way around" she thought and started pulling books of the shelf reading the coves to see if they had anything of use and discarding them if they didn't.

Leaving a ever-growing pile of books in her wake. Owloysius suddenly flew in the window "hay can you help by putting all the book on the floor away for me its to help Spike" said Twilight "who" was the only reply "you know the little baby dragon who lives with us" said Twilight "who" replied the bird "forget it just pick up the books" said Twilight furiously and continued to look thought all the books on the shelves.

Spike awoke to find himself tucked in to his basket with a blanket draped over him despite having just woken up he still felt more tired than normal, looking out the window he saw the sun high in the sky, guessing it was about noon " so after all this and I'm still going to grow into that monster but with my mind still intact, but that doesn't matter I'll still be to big to hang out with my friends safely so one day I will leave but at least I'll have wings" he thought to him self while getting excited.

"I always thought that my breed didnt have wings. ha soon Rainbowdash and all the other Pegasus wont be able to taunt me about being the only dragon who cant fly" the thought bringing a smile to his face, he looked over at Twilights bed and was surprised to see her asleep In it "huh that's strange Twilight never sleeps in late she always wakes up early to study" stretching Spike got up and out of his basket and walked to the bathroom to stand by the mirror he looked at the two lumps on his back they had almost doubled in size and where now at the same level as his spines.

After he surveyed the rest of his body he deduces that he hadn't changed other than his developing wings. He walked back to the bedroom and poked Twilight in the side she woke up drearily "how come you still asleep you never sleep this late and why didn't you wake me for work?" "when did you fall asleep yesterday" said Twilight " right after Zecora told us that these wings" he said pointing at his back then twilight explained everything he missed last night and that he had the week off "and your not to start cleaning up of helping me, it may cause your body irreparable damage sine this is not the normal way a dragon matures" said Twilight with a stern face.

" Ok so I guess some good did come from my new wings all ready" he said " that's not funny Spike a lot of pony's are giving up their time to help us" replied Twilight sternly " ok ok I was just trying to lighten the mood" said Spike with a smile.

"will you pleas send this to princess Celestia it's a letter explaining the situation" said Twilight Spike took the scroll from her and focused on Celestia and bathed the parchment in green fire dematerialising it and sending it on its way "you still haven answered my question why where you still asleep" said Spike "well I was up late studying all the books I could find about dragons to see if I could help you more by leaning about dragons in general" said Twilight.

Spike looked skeptical "what did you find?" said Spike already knowing the answer "absolutely nothing use full the only to do with dragons where fiction story's and ridicules legends and I went thought every section of this library " she said with an embarrassed smile "Twilight I may not know much about dragons but I know that they guard there secrets heavily and rarely share them" said Spike twilight opened her mouth to say some thing but a sharp knock at the door silenced her.

Rarity was waiting outside the library with a big crate hovering beside her and she knocked on the door impatiently and after a few minutes a surprised looking Twilight open the door, "well hello Rarity nice to see you care to come it?" said Twilight and moved in to the door way to give her gust room "of course I would darling oh I bought the gems you needed" replied Rarity as she walked past the threshold with a large wooden crate following her "is Spike awake yet?" said Rarity

Glancing around the room "yes I am nice to see you" said Spike as he descended the stairs Rarity looked over at him "Spike good to see your doing ok" embracing him in a while being careful not to touch the lumps on his back she still managed to crush the air out of him "it nice to see you to Rarity"

Said Spike blushing slightly she let go of him and placed the crate on the floor nearby this caught Spike's attention "what's with the box?" asked Spike. Looking over "oh that's for you" she replied Spike walked over the box was almost as big as him, he pulled of the lid and let it fall to the floor and gasped the crate was filled to the brim with gems of every shape and colour.

"B-but why would you give us so many of your gems don't you need them for dresses?" said Spike surprise written all over his face "well" said Rarity shifting slightly " Zecora said that you'd need to eat a lot more because of your body is growing a lot faster, and I know gems are expensive so I bought over what you would need I can't have my Spiky wiky not at his best" said Rarity with a wink.

"But how can I repay you for this kindness you're the best Rarity" said Spike running up and hugging her now it was her turn to be crushed. After about a minuet Spike released her "so since we just got up would you like to join us for breakfast?" said Twilight starting toward the kitchen "I'd love to I had to skip mine so I could do some last minuet changes to my dresses" said Rarity.

With a grin Spike walked to the kitchen, with the others following closely. He opened the cupboard and pulled out two normal bowls and a slightly larger one for himself, he filled the other bowls with hay and dandelions while Twilight and Rarity took there seats on the table and waited, Spike then put three spoons on the table and passed Rarity and Twi there bowls.

Then put some gems in his bowl and added some herbs then stir d it and took his seat at the table and they began to eat, after a few minutes Rarity looked up from her food " doesn't your back hurt I mean your future wings look bigger that yesterday?" said Rarity with a small smile Spike put his spoon down "well no my back doesn't hurt its just uncomfortable but it'll be worth it" he replied.

"Oh whatever do you mean how can going through all this pain be worth anything" said Rarity looking surprised "well soon I'll have wings something I always thought would never happen, soon I'll be able to fly anywhere and I won't need a ladder to get the books Twilight needs so I wont fall off because she accsidently nudges the ladder" said Spike looking slightly at Twilight who had an embarrassed smile.

"Well there's not much room in there sorry" said Twilight with a blush "well at least I won't have to worry about that happening for the next week" said Spike quietly witch made Rarity smile as she looked at spike with his face practically stuck in the bowl in front of him " always the joking happy dragon you never change and you always seem to be there when I need you" thought Rarity to herself.

"Thank you for the breakfast" said Rarity with a smile as she left the library waving good bye, now that she had ensured that Spike would have enough food to keep him going she had more important things to do "now that I know he'll be ok for now I can start looking for a solution for this problem Spike will live forever being a dragon and I'll be dammed if I cant spend eternity with him what ever it tacks I cant bear to be apart from him" she thought to herself.

As she yet again walked the path to Zecoras house trying to avoid the mud. "It took longer than I expected with out my friends with me it wouldn't kill her to move closer to town if figures than the only pony who knows mythological lore has to live in the forest" thought Rarity as she approached the door of the house, she knocked a few times before the door opened "now what can I do for you has any thing happened to Spike?" said Zecora as Rarity walked in " no nothing he's fine, I was just wondering of you could help me with some thing" said Rarity as she sat down on the floor.

"of course I can help you with almost anything" said Zecora "well I need to find a way to live forever and before you judge I only need to so I can spend the rest of time with the one I love" said Rarity with a sad face Zecora had a thoughtful face and it was a few minutes before she answered.

"Well only a few races have been blessed with eternal life dragons, alicorns, and that evil discord but as far as I know there's no way to artificially make your self live forever even with magic I'm very sorry" said Zecora the hope that had began in Rarity hart had just been extinguished all was left in its place was sorrow " thank you for your time" said Rarity just before she ran out of the house with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Back at the library Twilight had just finished cleaning the bowls, "now I suggest that you go back up stairs and rest Spike you don't have any chores to do remember" said Twilight " yes I think I will do that see you later" said Spike he smiled at Twi and went up stairs as soon as he was free from anybody hearing he let lose a huge sigh and the smile on his face disappeared all the jokes he said earlier where mostly untrue he was just pretending so he didn't worry Twilight or Rarity.

"Well it seems that my life has tacken a turn for the worst lately I find out that Rarity loves me and because I'll grow to big one day and my life span is infinite so we can't be together" he thought to himself causing a deep felling if pain " well at least I'll have wings" he thought sadly as he curled up on his blanket.

Day 1

For the most part all Spike did all day was sleep as the strain on his body increased he barley left his basket the lumps on his back doubled in size and became even more sensitive many of his friends came to visit him Twilight was busy most of the time trying to find a way to help him while Rarity was also searching for a way to solve her problem.

Day 2

The time seemed to pass slowly to Spike as his wings continued to grow the lumps extended elongating and expanding until he had long rods of muscle and scales which made sleeping awkward, Applejack came by and gave him a massive apple pie and wished him luck before going to help the others clean up the library.

Day 3

Spike slept all the way thought the day and night as new bones grew in the rods locking the as the flight muscles. He didn't even wake up when Pinkie came charging shouting GOOD MORNING into the library to tack her turn at helping Twilight study.

Day 4

Spike had gone through three quarters of the crate of gems Rarity had given him smaller bones had started to grow out of the flight muscles and extend into long fingers now it was Rarity turn to help Twilight and kept checking on spike every hour and bringing him food, this lifted Spike's spirit a lot and stopped him from brooding on bad thoughts.

Day 5

By this time Twilight had given up on trying to help Spike she had looked every where literally and was now helping Rarity at her request, the finger like bones had fully extended by now they where very long easily double the length of Spike a thin membrane of flesh and muscle was starting to grow in between them.

Day 6

At this point Twilight was forced to levitate spike out of the basket because he couldn't fold his soon to be wings and they where rubbing on the basket causing him pain she moved him on to her bed, the muscle in his thin bones had fully developed all that was left was the thin flight membrane to fully cover his wings. The pain was mostly gone but Spike was too tired to remember what day it was all he did remember was Twilight soft voice in his ear "shhh don't worry Spike its almost over tomorrow when you wake everypony will be waiting for you and you new wings" that was the last thing he herd before he was embraced by a comforting darkness yes again


	3. wakeing

A/N THIS HAPTER HAS NOW BEEN REDONE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHANGES

Darkness, there was nothing and no one can just darkness, no Ponyville no Equestria, no friends just a swirling darkness. This was all that Spike was aware of, eventually his shattered consciousness slowly gathered together. There was an odd sensation indescribable, what was it love? Pain, longing, sorrow it was all of the sensations blended into one terrible bar of unhappiness.

As time went on more and more did the Dragons mind awake, he became aware of more things, the strange sensation seemed to be in two places, one more prominent was on his back a tingling stinging sensation. The other sensation was in his heart, the dull throb of knowing that he could not be with the one he wanted.

Time was irrelevant it could have been days hours or minutes Spike could not tell what was passing, slowly his mind was again capable of coherent thought, and he could understand the reason behind his internal suffering.

"Why does all this have to happen to me" thought Spike sadly to himself "I'm just a child and the yet my true love has shown her feelings, and still we can't be together.

I turn into a fully grown Dragon in span a few hours. Then back to normal in only seconds, then the next thing I know my body is changing yet again, wings this time just another sign of ageing, growing how long will it be until I am back to that monster. I don't want to destroy this town again as soon, as I know how to use his wings I will find guidance from the other Dragons perhaps they can teach me how to control myself.

Then once again his thoughts clouded and drifted into the land of dreams.

Rarity exited the door of her boutique, shutting it leaving the closed sign on the door, then slowly proceeded through town, "I haven't given up on the search for eternal life,

whenever Spike was unconscious I would be in the library reading with Twilight she just sent a message saying that Spike was asleep for the last time, the next time he woke the wings would be fully formed" Rarity thought to herself as she jogged the library, normally she wouldn't move this fast but this was an emergency, this was her last chance to get some good researching before Spike woke up and started asking questions about why she been the library so much.

It took about five minutes to arrive at the front door the library. she knocked on the door slightly harder than usual, there was the sound of hooves towards the door, a second later Twilight opened the door smiling, "welcome back Rarity you should continue where we left off there are only a few to look at but we do have a while before Spike will wake.

So should we get started" said Twilight smiling brightly.

"Thank you dear for helping me I still can't believe you worked it out on your own" said Rarity as she thought back four days ago… It was a carousel boutique it was late when Rarity herd a knock at the door, and went to answer and on her threshold stood none other than Twilight sparkle, " hello Rarity may I come in, there are some things I need to talk to you about" said Twilight.

Rarity was surprised and slightly scared that Twilight may have discovered what was happening between her and Spike, and was here to scorn her and tell her off for hurting him.

Instead she just walked into the living room of carousel boutique, and sat down on one of the nearby chairs, Rarity moved over and sat with her "so what do I owe the pleasure of your company Twilight is it about Spike, is he okay." Said Rarity

glancing over at Twilight, with a quizzical look. "He's fine don't worry sleeping peacefully at the moment, but I do need to talk to you about him, and I wanted to ask you a few things." said Twilight the small amount of fear in Rarity's heart grew but at the same time there was relief to hear that Spike was okay.

"What did you want to know" said Rarity a few drops of sweat gathering on her brow, and her face adopted a slight guilty look. "Well I know that we both know that Spike has strong feelings for you, and I know that he has told you of them I just want to know whether you felt the same way." ?

'Oh no she's is found out, what do I do if I tell her the truth, then she might hate me for being unable to be with Spike, if I lie to her then she may find out what really happened and then she won't trust me and I may lose her as a friend, I guess there's no choice then I'd better tell the truth and hope she won't kill me.

"y-yes it's true I do feel the same way towards him, but sadly I can't be with him because he will never age and I will wither and die, she cringed slightly at the thought of her own face with wrinkles. also the fact is that he will grow to be big and it would be hard to live together, if he's bigger than my house" said Rarity, tears streaming down her face.

She confessed everything to Twilight, then hid her face in her hooves and continued to sob into the sofa. Waiting for the inevitable scolding,

but it never came, instead the comforting feeling of warm arms hugging her, "shhhh shhhhhh don't worry you'll be all right I am not angry at you" said Twilight quietly, slowly Rarity calmed down and her sobs slowed until it was nothing but small shivers.

Eventually she brought her head of hooves and looked up at Twilight's smiling face and suddenly felt better.

"Really how can you not be angry at the me after all I've done to hurt Spike he must be hurting terribly, after finding out that I feel the same as him and then I cannot be with him, and after everything else that happened." Said Rarity she moved away from Twilight and shuffled into the sofa.

"Trust me rarity I am not angry at you, the one reason I came Here Tonight was to find out whether you felt the same way towards him, but since you gave me the reasons why you can't be together, I can find a way to fix this " replied Twilight with a slight smile on her face. suddenly all of Rarity's fear disappeared and there was a small glimmer of hope in her heart.

"You'd do all this just from me, I can't thank you enough thank you enough for trying to help but I don't have any clue how to solve this, I mean I went to Zacora and asked her for help and she couldn't find anything that could help me." Said Rarity her voice only shaking slightly.

Twilight suddenly smiled " you forget I live in library of knowledge and I am the Princess's favorite student, not to mention the element of magic if anybody could help you out it would be me, but I'm not doing this just for you I am also going to help Spike because I think that he's been through enough." Said Twilight happily.

Twilight stepped away from Rarity, suddenly she was knocked off her feet and on to the sofa, "Twilight Twilight I can't thank you enough for what you doing, I never felt this excited before" said Rarity in a high-pitched voice, " I can't thank you enough there must be something I can do for you" she said.

"Don't worry you don't have to repay me just make sure spikes happy" said Twilight warmly as she got up off the sofa and went to get her cloak, "so Twilight when do we get started"? Asked Rarity "well when I get back to the library tonight i will start looking, so if you come over tomorrow feel free to join me" said Twilight.

And with that Twilight left boutique, shutting the door behind her. Rarity returned to the present with Twilight standing in front of the library door, smiling slightly as she walked in, they then both proceeded into the middle of the library, on a small table there was a pile of books "okay these are the only ones left with any relevance to what we're looking for, I'll take the right section, you may have the left."

For the next few hours Twilight&Rarity spent reading most of the books, with no little or no luck, and slowly the small bubble of hope in her heart grew smaller soon there was only one book left. "Sigh it seems even my knowledge and this library has its limits, I can't believe we spent all week looking through the books in this place, and still we are no closer to the answers than when we began" said Twilight almost defeated.

"Well darling don't worry, there is still one but left perhaps the answer is in here,? but I think I'd rather read this on my own " said Rarity.

"I suppose that's best anyway the rest of the group should be arriving soon, Spike will be waking up in about 10 min" said Twilight, as she levitated all the books back to their original position with the exception the one which Rarity slipped into her saddlebags.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the library door, Rarity went to answer it, none other than Pinkie Pie and Flutter Shy, were waiting on the doorstep, "hello may we come in if that's okay" said the timid voice of Flutter Shy "yeah, and I want to see Spike and his new wings" said loud and excited voice of Pinkie Pie.

"Now now I know you excited to see Spike, but you're not the only one who hasn't seen him" said the happy voice of Applejack as she walked round the corner and joined the group. all Twilight could do was try to hold back her laughter "it's great you guys are here, come on in now we have to do is wait for Rainbow Dash" said Twilight as they walked in the door, shut behind them.

In the group walked into the main part of the library, "well we all know that Rainbow Dash will be fashionably late, so I say that we go and see Spike." Said Applejack cheerfully, the rest of the group agreed then started towards the stairs, they had to go, one at a time so they would not get stuck. Rarity was in first place with Twilight following behind, then it was Pinkie Pie followed by Flutter Shy and Applejack.

Rarity walked up the small staircase, leaning slightly on the wall as it went inside the curve of the tree, soon she came round the corner. And saw Twilight fourposter bed, but next to it was a small basket that lay empty, there was a figure on Twilight's bed, under the covers and hidden from the world, she moved closer to give the rest of the group access to the room.

As soon as the rest were in the room they all gathered around Twilight's bed and observed the sleeping figure under the covers, then suddenly there was a loud crash, as the window to the side was opened hard to reveal the cyan Pegasus with a vibrant mane, her face flat on the floor she looked up at the group, "what I miss you guy's? Is he awake yet, how his wings bet they awesome? Huh not as good as mine I bet" said Rainbow excitedly.

Rarity sighed a slightly annoyed expression on her face, trust her to get all excited about spikes new wings and say that hers are still better, not really caring much, for spikes well being, maybe it's just her way hiding her pain and worry, Rarity thought to herself, and she looked once again at the blankets.

Once again spikes mind flared with activity, but this time it was different he could feel more than just his thoughts, slowly feeling came back to his claws, slowly down to his arms the same sensation started at the tips of his toes and tail and moved up a slight tingling sensation, eventually the feeling met the core of his body, then flared backwards there were two more new muscles and bones that he had never possessed before.

Then his mind slowly pushed against the barriers that had contained it for the past day, slowly they cracked and crumbled until he was once again in control of his body, he slowly moved his claws then his tail, shifting slightly he felt a slight weight above him and then opened his eyes.

For a second fear enveloped him because he still saw nothing but darkness, despite the fact that he had regained control of his body, he started thrashing his arms trying to get this darkness away from him. That's when he felt the warm embrace and he slowly calmed down. Twilight had hugged him to come down "hey what's going on I can't see anything" said Spike.

Then he was temporarily blinded as the darkness lifted and he felt a soft blanket being pulled off of him.

Spike blinked a few times to regain his vision, then he noticed that the room was filled with all his friends Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, and in his opinion the most important one of all Rarity who was standing nearby staring intently as were the rest of the group.

"Hey guys what's so interesting? It's good to see you all again" said Spike then he stretched lifting his arms into the air flexing his spine down to his tail then he felt something strange movements on his back.

Then he noticed an entirely different section of muscles that hadn't existed before, he experimentally gave one a flick, then felt something rub against his side.

He turned his head to look at the toils of the last week, what he saw almost made him fall over again, on his back the line of spines that ran down to the tip of his tail was still there but, either side of them were new thick muscles that went along new bones that formed thin finger like bones that stretched down, the muscles covered the main part of the long bone, but the thin bones were covered by a fleshy membrane about half a centimeter wide, that stretched down and formed the wings at the end where the bone protruded slightly from membrane there were small spikes, the membrane itself matched the color of his scales.

The sight seemed so strange to him, he had looked at this back many times and seen nothing but smooth scales the strange new appendages seemed out of place but I guess I'll just have to get used to them thought Spike "wow you look amazing Spike your wings almost as good as mine, and you finally look like a true Dragon.

But do you know how to use them that's the question" said Rainbow Dash "well I guess I don't" said Spike slightly embarrassed, "oh really Rainbow Dash he's only just woken up, he has these new things he's never felt before, and you asking him if he knows how to use them, this must be very strange for Spike you can't expect to get used this instantly don't you even care or worry about how he is feeling?" Said Rarity angrily.

Rainbow dash suddenly felt terrible and stopped talking then bowed her head for a second and looked ground, "sorry Spike I guess I should have asked how feeling first." said Rainbow Dash "don't worry about it Dash I'm fine thanks for asking" replied Spike with a smile, he was then hugged hard by Rarity she jumped forward on the bed, "I'm glad to see your okay Spike, I've been worried for the past week, but it seems the gems I gave you helped a little" said Rarity a smile on her face.

"You bet they did thanks we surely would have ran out if it weren't for you," said Twilight Rarity let go of Spike and jumped off the bed, as soon as she had, the rest of the ponies in the room began bombarding Spike with questions, about ten minutes later once he had answered all questions from everypony so they knew what happened, Spike decided he'd been sitting on this bed for too long.

The rest of the ponies cleared out of the room and proceeded down stairs, only Rainbow Dash and Rarity remained.

Spike jumped the bed,as his wings were still unfurled snapped up slightly and his fall to the ground took a few seconds longer than it should have, soon as his feet touched the ground he looked behind once again in awe.

"Spike do you know how to fold your wings, it looks more polite when folded by your side than flared out like that and it takes up less room." Said Rainbow Dash with a quizzical look on her face trying to hide laughter.

"oh right no I don't how exactly do you move these things? they are strange I've never had muscles there before." said Spike as he stared at his back once again.

Then Rainbow Dash moved over to him and stood by his side "don't worry I'll help Rarity could you please get the other wing once we've moved them in all the motions, Spike should be able to learn how to move them by himself" said Rainbow Dash "okay then" said Rarity her face heating up slightly at the thought of touching spike's sensitive new wings.

Then they moved to ether side of Spike, and took each wing in their hoofs and stretched them out their full-length, Rainbow began flapping the wing she held and Rarity did the same.

Spike acquired a slight blush to his cheeks as he thought of the two females moving his wings for him, but then he memorized movements of the muscles several of the smaller muscles that he had not felt before suddenly became known to him as well, then Rainbow Dash went through all of the correct flight patterns, and Rarity copied then Rainbow slowly moved the right wing into a folded position on his back.

When he looked at it the wing seemed a lot smaller now when it was folded it had a good 5 foot radius Rarity mimicked with the other wing, and they both let go and walked off to face Spike. Spike memorized vision of his wings. "now I want you to unfold your wings and fold them again a few times to get the hang of it on your own" said Rainbow Dash excitedly Spike complied.

First he unfurled his wings moved them around a few times and return them back to a folded position, he repeated this process until Rainbow Dash seemed satisfied. "Well how did I do/" said Spike "meh you did okay maybe with some practice you can flying around like me come outside tomorrow and call for me outside the town Hall I'll come and we can teach you how to use those properly" said Rainbow dash.

she exited through the open window, her tail and mane leaving a rainbows streak in the air after her, Rarity then used her magic to shut the window, her horn glowed brightly for a few seconds then faded, she turned her head to look at Spike, and laughed at what she saw he had a childish expression on his face as he continually opened and folded his wings "seems this week was worth it I see looks like you're enjoying yourself" said Rarity.

In a giggly voice, Spike then realized what he was doing and once again folded his wings by his side neatly he then looked around the room to check there were alone then moved closer to Rarity " I'm sorry that I will live forever and continued to grow, I wish something do about it" said Spike sadly "don't worry about it Spike nothing will stop me from finding way around this we should probably go down stairs, tomorrow is going to be a long day learning how to use those wings" said Rarity lovingly.

It was then that Spike started planning I think I will leave Ponyville, I can go to find others of my race, maybe they can help me with this problem thought Spike. as he walked downstairs with Rarity, unwilling to let his physiology getting away of their relationship no matter the cost.


	4. learning the dash

a/n here the new chapter iv worked on my spelling an grammar so tell me what you guys think 

A few hundred miles away from Ponyville was the land of the Dragons their ancestral home, where many of the different breeds and species lived in harmony, there were many caves and places a Dragon could rest. But in one cave in particular there was a proud dragoness looking over the land through the mouth of the cave staring at the glittering stars and watching eternity itself pass by she thought to herself "oh how hard life has been first I lose one of my precious eggs then my mates passes on we are a rare breed of dragons, and more powerful then we like to admit it seems fate has taken an interest for such creatures, I can only hope that my missing child survive on his own though it has been years and I fear the worst for him" she stared at stars awhile longer than moved over to her nest and closed her eyes to sleep.

Meanwhile back in the library Spike was having trouble getting comfortable in his new basket shifting around in the blankets "come on now Spike I know it's a new basket but could you please not make so much noise, I had to get you a new one since your wings have outgrown the last one" said Twilight with a sigh as she settled down on her own bed wrapping sheets around her form "well I've never had wings before and a slightly strange I can't sleep in the same positions are used to because it'll put too much weight on my wings I mean even standing up normally is starting to feel a little uncomfortable" said Spike tiredly as he curled up on his chest with his tail, stretching to his nose "well I wouldn't find that surprising Spike most dragons with wings walk around on all fours like us ponies but at the same time we can both still stand on two legs for a short while your spine properly just adjusting itself to the proper position maybe you should try walking like the rest of us from now on" said Twilight she glanced at Spike looking down at her bed she noticed that the baby Dragon was sound asleep, smiling amusement she lays herself down to rest and they both entered the world of dreams until dawn approached.

Sun light poured into the bedroom through the open window the new day welcoming all this saw it, Twilight rose from her sleep stretched and looked about the room she glanced down at Spike and his new slightly larger basket and smiled at him sound asleep, she then got out of bed and went over to awake her number one assistant by gently prodding him on the shoulder he slowly rose waking up properly "now remember what I told you last night about your new way of walking it may seem strange at first because you used to walking on two legs and your front legs and hands are not as strong as your back legs but that should change quickly since you'll be walking around on them more" said Twilight with a smile as she took a step back from Spike as he experimentally tried it out "well you're right Twilight this **is** more comfortable but it makes me seem a lot smaller than before I hope my front legs grow bigger soon I doubt I'll be able to walk very far" said Spike Twilight began to descend the stair case "well should your lessons go well with Rainbow dash then I bet your whole body will grow stronger knowing her she won't stop at your wings, and if walking around like this. Uncomfortable thing you should do to fly soon" said Twilight with a smile as she went down the staircase. Spike stretched his arms and legs and wings then proceeded down the staircase with some difficulty because of his new way of walking.

After a quick breakfast of gems Spike was ready to go. "Now Spike you be careful don't hurt yourself and make sure Rainbow dash doesn't push you to far, home before dark see you later" said Twilight with a smile Spike nodded and then proceeded out of the library and towards the town Hall where Rainbow dash requested him to meet whilst walking in his new fashion his front legs started to ache a little "I guess it's just the muscle is getting stronger" Spike thought to himself as he walked along soon as his front shoulders adjusted and slowly broadened so it was easier for him to walk soon Spike found himself standing just in front of the town Hall he looked around for rainbow dash for a few minutes until he noticed strange looking cloud in the sky this cloud seemed to have a tail it was only when he noticed the vibrant colours of the tail that he realised it was Rainbow dash sleeping yet again he was just about to shout her name when suddenly he was tapped on the shoulder by none other than the Mayor of Ponyville itself "well Spike it's been awhile since I've seen you around town you look at the different since when did you have wings "she said "they just kind of growing their own by the way I'm sorry about Ponyville I didn't mean to destroy it" said Spike sadly as he looked into her eyes "well as long as you're sorry Spike that's all that matters and you helped fix what you did wrong, I got a letter from Princess Luna explaining how you helped" said the mayor happily "thank you for being so forgiving I don't feel I deserve, it right now I'm trying to learn how to use these new wings " said Spike

the mayor nodded and walked back into town Hall, Spike then proceeded to call Rainbow dash hoping to wake her from her nap but seems to have no effect as she showed no signs of moving from her cloud had table swished slightly, as if she heard that was simply ignoring him slightly frustrated Spike searched the ground around him between buildings it was a reasonably flat cobblestone road that runs through Ponyville seeing one of the larger cobblestones was slightly loose he felt around the edges with his claws until a small pebble came loose, he looked at the round great piece of rock in his hand and smiled evilly.

Rainbow dash was standing in Cloudsdale to the right upon a balcony created out of white fluffy clouds stood the wonder bolts with clip boards in their hoofs she hastily wiped the sweat off her brow and proceeded to the assault course which is layout in front of her she got herself into a crouch and then pounced forward off of the starting cloud and strained her wing muscles taking off at a tremendous, speed she dodged most of the lightning clouds proceeded to do a loop de loop dodging another after electrified clouds she then flew higher than she had ever flew before.

And saw something falling out of the sky below her it was a yellow and pink streak in the sky she then went into a steep dive pointing her hooves in front of her to make a more aerodynamic and streamlining then she suddenly heard someone calling her name it was a male voice calling but she didn't have time to answer it somepony was in danger and she needed to save them, suddenly an energy built up at the tip of her hoof and streamed outwards like an arrow she saw that the person fallen was mere feet from hitting the ground then suddenly there was an explosion and she was moving faster than she had ever moved streaking across the sky catching the lucky pony mere centimetres from hitting the ground, she then flew back up to Cloudsdale on the way she noticed that her mane and tail were streaking across the sky leaving a blazing rainbow in her wake, as soon as she got back to Cloudsdale she deposited the mystery pony on to safe clouds.

Looking down she noticed that it was none other than Flutter shy, Then she was surrounded by the wonder bolts all cheering and clapping then her idol Spitfire walked up to her and said "well you did more than just pass the initiation test but you literally passed it with flying colours and saved one of the students you can consider yourself our newest recruit welcome to the wonder bolts" she said

to Rainbowdash it was the greatest day of her life, until she felt hard object hit the back of the head bringing her to full the alertness she was sitting in a cloud in the centre of Ponyville. It seemed that is all been just a dream but then she suddenly heard the same voice as she had in the dream calling her name, she looked over the edge cloud rubbing the back of her head with a hoof and saw the small green and purple Dragon standing strangely on all fours in the centre of town. After taking a second look at Spike properly Rainbow dash then fell backwards on the cloud laughing after a few minutes her fit had subsided, Spike was just standing there with an aggravated look on his face "now now you don't want another rock do you Rainbow dash" said Spike.

Rainbow dash slowly glided to the ground "yeah well sorry about that but I'm not used to seeing you walk like this but it does make sense considering now that your wings have grown your spine has changed it easier to take off like this anyway" she said still giggling a little. Spike stepped closer to her "so we get started on this or what I thought you were the best but if you can't handle it I guess I'll go and ask Flutter shy" said Spike

"Hay now I can teach you to fly two days flat is no one better than me you're looking at the future trainer of the wonder bolts if anything I should be sending you to Flutter shy because you may not be strong enough for this training" said rainbow dash heatedly this is what Spike had intended he knew that if he plays on Rainbow's dashes ego then get her to focus on the point.

Rainbow dash then stood on her hind legs and crossed for hoofs while nodding, "so you wanna learn to fly huh well you'd better be up for the challenge because most ponies learn to fly at a young age although you are still a baby Dragon it might be slightly harder for you considering you've never had wings" said Rainbow dash with a serious look on her face.

"So Rainbow" "when you address during training call coach nothing else" said Rainbow dash cutting Spike off "okay then coach are we going to be starting here learning how to fly in the middle of town seems like the wrong area" said Spike looking away for a second at a group of mares that had stopped nearby and where pointing at his wings with looks of awe and surprise.

When Spike looked back at Rainbow dash she had mysteriously acquired a blue baseball cap and red whistle around her neck, slightly puzzled for moment Spike then rolled it shoulders and decided stranger things had happened, considering all the different ponies around here especially Pinkie pie who seemed to have the ability to pop up anywhere.

"Yes your, right Spike let's move to the fields outside of town so we can begin" said coach Rainbow dash with a smile, she set off down the road at a swift pace Spike struggling slightly to keep up his now to be called forelegs burning slightly with the effort of moving faster. It was a good ten minutes walk to their destination and his legs were slowly adjusting to the new method of walking.

The filly's and Colts that they passed seemed surprised that Spike had wings but after the excitement had died down Ponyville turned back to normal. The finely crafted houses slowly gave way to an open field With a beautiful stream running through the other end, Rainbow dash continued walking until about halfway through the field then she turned around and looked Spike the eyes. "Welcome to Dashes crash course in flight training from this point on you'd better be prepared never to give up because I'll change you into one of the best flyers" she said with confidence

Spike who had just caught up with her nodded in approval "all right then my drop-down gimme fifty" said Rainbow dash Spike then got onto his hands and knees and began his press ups only to be stopped second later by a hoof under his chest "no no no when I said press ups I meant you use your wing muscles to make them stronger right now I doubt your wing muscles are strong enough to lift your off the ground" said Rainbow dash "really Rain-i mean coach how am I supposed to do that" said Spike. Rainbowdash then side shook her head and held her back legs further away from her body pressed tips of her wings on the ground and lifted her for hoofs off so she was only supported by her wings and muscles she then began to lift herself up and down at the ground using only her wing muscles as an increased place she had managed to do thirty wing ups in about a minute.

"Okay Spike now want you to try and make sure you don't stop until you get fifty wing ups and no less no matter how long it takes" she says with authority Spike then mimicked her movements until he was supported only by his wings the slight pony protrusions at the end scratching the ground slightly as he began the difficult task of building his wing muscles at first it seemed easy to lift himself up and down with his wings but as soon as he hit ten . It slowly got harder and harder to pull himself up and down again, it felt as if every time he pulled himself up someone was having more weight to his back and his flight muscles felt like they were on fire soon sweat was gleaming on his scales.

Once he managed twenty he was breathing hard slowly taking them in groups of five that time he managed claw his way to the number that he had been instructed to after thirty you start counting to himself his breath was hard enough to cause the grass to sway in front of him, continually immediate routine in his mind to keep the rhythm that he had created but then just five away from his goal the weight on his muscles seemed even more immense as he slowly pushed himself forward on willpower alone "Forty eight... forty nine... fifty" Spike said in a gasp as he let go of his wings and fell to the floor on his chest.

Spike was breathing heavily and without even noticing it sparks were coming out of his mouth "well done Spike I'm impressed the fact that he could do all that shows you're never going to give up I like that attitude it'll make sure that you go far one day all you have to do is keep practising and use the will that you just displayed" said rainbow dash with a smile

Spike wearily lifted his head up and gave her thumbs up "you bet i,ll never give up if I'm going to be half as good as the other Dragons out there I need to practice hard. Rainbow dash nodded happily and gave him a hoof up to his feet" well while you were sleeping I went back to Zecoras and asked her about Dragons muscles and she told me one of the most amazing things I've ever herd apparently all Dragons muscles have the ability to adapt slightly faster than most animals to their environments and habits, Zecora also told me that your muscles in particular seem to be open to grow and change a lot faster than most Dragons but she doesn't know why" said rainbow dash with a cheer

"so that means that I get stronger and better at this faster than most Dragons, all right and I thought I was just a normal boring Dragon nothing special about my species" said Spike with a smile having regained his breath "yes now the start on trying to hover by yourself watch my demonstration wing movements closely" said rainbow dash she then jumped a foot in the air and slowly moved her wings up-and-down not enough to gain attitude but enough to keep it at a steady height without falling to the ground she stayed like this for several minutes until Spike nodded "okay I think I've seen enough I'd like to try on my own" he said

he slowly raised his leg muscles and jumped as she had then moved his wing muscles which were slightly throbbing from the wing ups and moved them in the same positions and speed that rainbow dash had showed he continued looking at the ground and the whole ordeal and closed his eyes expecting to full face first on the ground after a few seconds it became apparent that he was not falling but the slight draft that his wing muscles were creating he could feel it brushing past his face slowly he opened his eyes to reveal himself floating t off the ground the grass swaying slightly at the breeze he had created.

"Now Spike is a challenge for you I wanted to stay hovering in that spot for as long as you possibly can to get your flight muscles adapted to the situation and strain" said rainbow dash Spike continued to hover in the same spot and slowly, a slight heat started in the base of his wing muscles itching slightly, after a while of hovering the heat started to increase until it felt like someone was dripping magma down his back.

Spike continued as long as his willpower allowed him then his wing muscles refused to move and he slowly dropped to the ground breathing hard. "Well you did pretty good seems your endurance is better than I gave you credit for you lasted longer than me on my first try" said rainbow dash

Meanwhile at carousel boutique Rarity was staring at her bag that she had removed and placed on the side table inside the bag contained her last hope of being with her true love, for as long as he would never age she couldn't bring herself to be with him because of the pain it would cause both of them to watch one wither and die while the other stayed untouched by the ravages of time.

Four hours she did nothing stand there and watch but could be her salvation or doom she knew she had to look in book sometime to see if it held the answer but couldn't bring herself, at one point she would step closer to the bag only to remain motionless again for a few minutes .

... Rarity's thoughts.. "I can't bear to looking what happens if it turns out not to be also hope for but on the other hand if I don't look in there I'll never find out whether it is the answer I suppose even if they proved to be false I'll never stop looking, you may know from Rarity don't lose your will now" slowly she proceeded putting money. The other until she was right next to the bag.

Slowly she extended her hoof and open the flap on top of it then she levitated book out with her horn and slowly put it flat on a table the total road mysteries of magic by Star swirl the bearded. She slowly opened it and looked at the index reading through it she saw that in this book there are many different revelations about magic and how it came to be the last chapter seemed promising "unicorns and ageing spells" Rarity read aloud

"to begin the subject of unicorns they seem to be the only type pony who can control magic finely not given the Pegasus inherit ability to walk on clouds as a factor there are also many different types of magic but most of the time you constantly master a few spells concerning what the talent is but most records show that unicorns have a slightly longer lifespan than the other species ,if you look at it from another point of view some ponies believe that unicorns are more highly evolved form of equine but they are mostly considered prejudiced beliefs because unicorns also appear to be weaker in strength when compared to the Pegasus and Earth pony" rarity read aloud pausing briefly for drink

"it is not completely known because the history books do not date that far back but some say that the alicorn was the only breed at one point and a dark magic caused them to split apart into three separate beings and continued, as alicorns are a rare and seem to have immortality and can only be killed if attacked physically their magic power is also higher than most unicorns, and they can likewise fly faster than most Pegasus as well as having more physical strength than most of the earth ponies whether you choose to believe this is up to you"

"this chapter concerns the tricky element of ageing spells most unicorns have devoted their entire lives to figuring out the mysteries of ageing and one famous unicorn by the name of Cosmetic flash discovered that there were certain spells could affect the appearance but most unicorns lacked the amount of magic required to change the age also the effects were only minimal such as decreasing wrinkles lightening up hair and the effects were always temporarily even the most achieved alicorn could change the age of an adult to child and it only lasted a few minutes, so it seems that the gift of immortality is only given to a select few of his unchangeable it seems to us all accept the fate of growing old one day but let's at least find someone to stand by us as we do and join us in the inevitable sleep of us mortals."

Rarity silently closed the book walked upstairs to her chamber jumped on her bed put the pillows over her face and sobbed until darkness came and she was too tired to continue and fell into sleep.

"Now I want twenty more before you leave today and I want to see you hovering for at least 5 minutes" said Rainbow dash and authoritative voice Spike his face working nodded and continued once again laying on his hands and feet and placing tips of his wings against the floor and proceeded to task she had set him after a few minutes of hardship he completed it and looked up a few drops hitting the ground.

"Now up and hover no down to rest like before if you want to get this down so you can fly for hours at a time perhaps even days like me then you must learn never to give up and continue even when you're tired, on my whistle" Rainbow dash grabbed the red whistle around her neck and blew it causing a piercing shriek .

On that Spike immediately jumped into the air and folded his wings and continue to flutter and the slow pace that he would neither gain or lose altitude, he kept pumping his wing muscles fighting against gravity at first it was easier but then as always the familiar heating his wings returned but because of the fact that he had no gap between his last exercise it turned even hotter three minutes the heat was almost unbearable Rainbow dash had a small pocket watch and Looking between him and giving prompts.

"Come on Spike keep it up just two more minutes holder together if you can't do this then you will never be able to fly" said Rainbow dash encouraging him to continue. The sweat that had gathered around his forehead and slowly dripping down his body and ending at the tip of his tail before hitting the grass even sweat had started building at the tips of his wings making it slightly harder to continue flying once again he was left only by willpower to push himself forward.

When Rainbow dash finally blew the whistle a second time signalling that five minutes had passed he completely stopped his wings and crashed to the grass breathing hard and then she suddenly felt the comforting hoofs of Rainbow dash on his back "well done Spike I'm proud of you" she then pulled a small sweat towel and began drying him slightly

after a minute breathing and heart rate returned to normal and he stood up again and looked Rainbow dash "well done Spike if you keep this level of progress up then flying around like me in no time now you should go home to Twilight and tell her how you done today have some dinner preferably some gems Zecora told me that they will increase your muscle growth but before you go to bed I want you to do the same movements as if you are going to do a wing up but instead of lifting yourself up and down just hold it in place for as long as you can then get lots of rest and meet back here same time as today " said rainbow dash cheerfully then she playfully socked him on the arm and zoomed away.

Spike began walking back to the library his leg and wing muscles ached and the journey took him slightly longer than I would normally walking through ponyville as the light started to fade he thought of Luna using a mystical powers to raise the moon and bring out the veil of night over the world.

Ten minutes later a happy Twilight opened the door Spike at the library welcome home she said in her usual growing and welcomed him with a hug "I think I'll prepare dinner tonight considering you look pretty worn out" she said and proceeded into the kitchen to begin the food and half hour later there were sitting on the table eating Spike told her about how his day has gone Twilight seemed excited from the information rainbow had relayed them after a long conversation Twilight got back to studying for a few hours while Spike cleaned the mess she had left putting all the books back in the right places.

Then when bedtime came Spike stood in the position and held himself up by his wings at first it seemed easier then but slowly the familiar tension arrived then he heard hoof steps monasteries and Twilight suppressed to chuckle badly.

"What are you doing there you are supposed to be sleeping we both are" said Twilight almost laughing "it's just something Rainbow dash told me to do every night before I sleep" she said foreign himself to grow normally the shifting into his blankets and then stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at Twilight and covered himself in the blankets shutting himself off from the world until dawn work in the new day.


	5. the race

And Spike stretched his spine cracking slightly as he moved into his bones and muscles in union "well done this makes one week of training with me and so far your muscles have grown enough for sustained flight, so today I think we should have ourselves a race just to see if your muscles, are up to it" said Rainbow dash

Spike smiled and looked at his back he had gained at least a centimetre of extra muscle on his wings and his front legs were also slightly stockier he had no problem walking now "of course Rainbow dash just don't get too full of yourself now for you know you might lose" said Spike

"yeah you wish follow me to these clouds I want to test something first" she said and then leapt into the sky and gracefully flew up to the fluffy white floating to cloud and landed smoothly. Spike sighed and jumped and unfolding his wings and letting them catch the air he and began working his muscles to lift himself up less than a minute later he was floating a foot above the same cloud types Rainbow dash was currently sitting on.

"Now I want to see if Dragons have the same ability of us Pegasus we can walk on clouds lay on them without falling through we can't control it is an inherent ability, we can also mould them to any shape we desire" said rainbow dash Spike nodded and down at the white floating object below him.

He swallowed slightly in fear knowing that if he didn't possess the same ability then crashing down to the ground and hopefully his wings stop the fall but he had never practised diving or any true flying moves for that matter.

After a second more of looking he snapped his wings to the side of his body and it seemed as if time slowed down the air around him he could feel it brushing slightly against his scales as he began to fall down towards the closed his eyes, then suddenly he felt his claws touched down on the soft material of the cloud then they started to sink through it suddenly panicked not knowing what to do

all of a sudden his mind went calm and memory she never knew he had blossomed in side his mind. Rainbowdash who was watching from the other side of the cloud saw him close his wings and then sink as gravity pushed him down then he touched down the surface of the cloud and his claws started to sink she could then see him thrashing around a panic and was just about to jump into action when she saw him stiffen up and stop moving.

Spike could feel the wild flow of energy that he had never noticed before but still seemed familiar he instinctively directed it to his claws and he felt a slight tingling then he opened his eyes and found that he had a grip on cloud and began lifting his feet out of it and sending normally.

Rainbow dash gasped after Spike had stiffened up he slowly lifted his claws out of the clouds and began to stand on it that he opened his eyes as far as she could tell there was nothing arising what she was seeing was the truth Spike's eyes were glowing emerald green light almost as bright as the Sun it was just like the time when Twilight was using elements of harmony her eyes glowed to but this was much brighter.

Spike knew the cloud with his claws getting a feel for it he then looked at Rainbow dash her jaw almost touching the surface of the cloud, "what something strange happen" he asked quizzically he looked himself over everything seemed normal he was standing on the cloud just as she was, "Spike your eyes were just glowing it seems to stop now but she looked almost exactly like Twilight when she was using elements of harmony" said rainbow dash in amazement. Spike looked puzzled then proceeded to check the rest of his body nothing seemed amiss, "well I did feel something strange something has never felt before but at the same time it seemed familiar, like I knew it but I didn't the same time" said Spike

Rainbow dash who had finally gathered up her senses Sat up straight "well there's no point talking about it now as well Twilight when you get home, but now want to tell you a few things had to be certain that you could manipulate cloud like us Pegasus, now I can teach you what you can do you see we use our ability to walk on clouds we also mould the shape into whatever we may need for example I made a super awesome house for me to live in check this out" said rainbow dash

she reached down with one of her hoofs and scooped up a hoof follow full of cloud and began working on it until it had roughly the same shape as a star "see now you try and see what you can make" said rainbow dash with a smile

Spike grabbed another chunk of the cloud and began changing it shape and size, he turned so that Rainbow dash could not see him he also extended his wings around him to ensure no peeking slowly he grabbed a few more small swirls of cloud and added thought he was creating Rainbow dash sighed and also grabbed a piece of cloud but this time she fashioned into a small ball then Spike turned around and she saw what he had made.

On top of his head lay an almost perfectly sculpted Stetson cowpony hat, the details was unlike anything she had ever seen "wow I've never seen details like that before you even managed to get a lip around the edges of the hat " said rainbow dash she admires the hat.

He had managed to flatten out the cloud so that it works as a hat but still get swirling white patterns "well that's what happens when you got claws to work with instead of just hooves " said Spike smugly " well don't get too full of yourself you still don't know any of the properties of clouds" said rainbow dash

she then proceeded to throw a small ball of clouds she held at Spike, Spike saw it coming and dodged but didn't 'it's a cloud it can't hurt me' he thought but as soon as the ball hit him in the chest it was like an electric current when thru his body not enough to hurt him but just enough to make him jump.

"That was part of a thunder cloud" said rainbow dash as she walked up to him as soon as she was close enough, she flicked the top of his hat suddenly started raining on Spike making his scales and tail soggy strangely it only seemed to be on Spike and Nowhere else "and that was part of a rain cloud if hit it right it would cause a downpour on whatever is underneath it " said rainbow dash falling over laughing.

It took a few minutes to wrench off the raining hat which proceeded tossed like a Frisbee away from him slightly annoyed he grabbed a large amount of cloud and threw it at Rainbow dash hitting her in the face stopping her laughter .

"Well now seems that this cloud is almost gone" said rainbow she looked at their feet the cloud they had land on which was now considerably smaller than when they started, "I suggest that we moved to another cloud then you can help me make a start line and finish line for the race" said rainbow dash giggling slightly and they both took off from the cloud and flew towards a group of large clouds it took only a few seconds to get there and they'll soon once landing on the semisolid surface of the cloud "all right I will do this poll and you do the other one, then we'll make a bandanna to stretch across from both clouds to meet in the middle to make the start line" said rainbow dash nodding at Spike she began her task she flew off to grab some more clouds.

Spike also took slowly floated over to another group of clouds, checking first if they were rainclouds by punching them then went he had collected enough he returned back to the original cloud then slowly began construction on the poll he looked over shoulder and saw Rainbow dash on the other side of the cloud her poll was all ready finished said Spike had to work faster then suddenly there was a crashing sound.

Spike looked around and saw that the poll that Rainbow dash had been constructing was knocked to pieces then he saw a large hole in the cloud, she had standing but now there was a grey Pegasus standing there with her head stuck through the hole "you ok Rainbow dash" she said then a few seconds later Rainbow dash pulled her head back up and out of the hole then stood on the surface of the cloud and closed the hole

"seriously be careful Derpy I just finished that poll" said rainbow dash looking at the sad remains of the poll as the cloud sagged "sorry rainbow I was just flying around minding my own business when a bird flew right in me and I just happened to crash in to you" she said

"Well you'd better hurry up or I'll be finished before you" said spike with a smug grin " ha year right you wish I'll have it done is a dash" sais rainbow upon hearing spike talk Derpy turned and looked at him with her crossed amber eyes and smiled spike looked back at her, 'it's been awhile since I've seen Derpy I wonder if she'll be surprised by my wings' spike thought to himself.

Derpy frowned at spike and spent the next few minutes with a con fused look on her face as she tried to find the difference in his appearance then spoke up excitedly " hay spike your standing on a cloud" she said with confidence spike sighed and rainbow started laughing spike smiled "yes it because of my new wings that I can stand up here and I must say that I do love having wings" spike said " really I thought you all ways had wing you just didn't stand on clouds much" said Derpy

"what no way only just got these wings a few days ago how could you not notice the difference" said Spike in strained voice "okay then I'll just have a closer look" said Derpy as she ran toward Spike then tried to slow down but the surface of the cloud shifted with her hoofs and she ended up knocking into Spike and both of them falling through the cloud, then she held onto Spike closely "I'm sorry Spike I just don't know what went wrong" she said

"never mind that come on lets fly back up their before we hit the ground" and Spike grabbed hold of Derpy's neck and flank extended with his wings and slow there fall like a parachute mainstream his wing muscles and flew back slowly up the cloud along with the added weight of Derpy it took him a minute to get back up there.

Meanwhile rarity was walking along the streets of Ponyville looking around the various shops and stores of the town when she heard a loud thumping noise and looked up to see Spike flying up to cloud holding Derpy and for a moment the cold step of jealousy entered her heart, 'that should be me he's holding up there in the sky not her' Rarity thought to herself then she remembered Derpy was just slightly clumsy and prone to self caused disasters 'guess he's just saving her from falling to the ground and hurting herself, she's just the best little hero' Rarity thought sighing to herself as she continues to walk around the shops of Ponyville.

"Now be careful Derpy you don't break anything else especially not Spike" said rainbow dash Spike landed placing Derpy I hooves on the cloud, she then turned around "thanks for the save Spike by the way when did you get wings" said Derpy with a happy smile on her face Spike face palmed to Rainbow dash just burst into a fit of laughter.

After a few minutes she subsided and turned to Derpy "hay you want to help us you should help us on the finish line make it some distance away so it's a fair race just wait then tell us which one wins" said rainbow dash to Derpy the nodded in approval and flew off in the opposite direction towards some clouds to get started.

" Is she always like that?" Said Spike with a confused look on his face "yeah pretty much but she's all right when you get to know her accidents aside that is she's a good friend" said rainbow dash continued working on the finish line pulling more and more nearby clouds together elongating the structuring making them into identical polls then joined them together with a cloudy bandanna.

Spike's mind slowly began to drift as he worked he thought of Rarity and their problem he had been slowly picking apart the library without Twilight realising on his days off he had a much better knowledge of the books and how they were systematically stacked, so he knew which books held the potential to help him but sadly none of the books had yielded any secrets to a desperately needed the answer.

One book hinted at a possible way to find out the answers, all it said was those who had answers were often closer to your heart, and as far as Spike could tell that meant that he may need to find other Dragons perhaps linked to his family and species to find out what he wanted.

He was brought out of his trance by Rainbow dash tapping him firmly on the shoulder "I just got the signal from Derpy the finish line is ready what do you say we get this restarting you ready to lose because is no way I'm going to" Spike looked at her smiling" yeah you wish we both know that you hate losing so I think I'll apologise now for leaving you in the dust" said Spike as he got into position

they lined up perfectly so that they were parallel to each other and at Derpy's whistle would be tearing through the skies proving once and for all who was the fastest of Equestria Derpy started the count and as soon as she had hit one she let loose a piercing whistle and post Spike and Rainbow dash jumped from the cloud Spike extended his wings and began to beat them furiously against the air.

Little did Rainbow dash know that Spike had been practising extra lessons at night and had been looking at books about wind currents so he'd know how to accelerate and decelerate in speed without using too much extra effort, Rainbow dash could call this a race but it also consisted of an assault course at the same time dodging passed through clouds was a difficult task.

But Spike slowly got hold of the movements and grew more experience of moving his wings at the proper time slowly getting used to his muscles and using naturally soon he didn't have to even think about dodging the clouds he would just do it reflexively Rainbow dash was only a few feet in front of him but the race was still young like telling who could win yet Rainbow dash still hadn't noticed Spike was so close to her so he decided the round the side of another cloud and stealthily gain on her but the cloud was larger than he anticipated instead of coming out even with her he ended up a lot further ahead than he expected Rainbow dash also noticing this she looked ahead and saw that Derpy had made the finish line quite low to the ground.

And one of the distinguished flagpoles of the race track that she had also set up was insanely high up allowing a dive to the finish Rainbow dash slightly shook her head although Spike was in front of her the way Derpy had set up the track allowed her the advantage. Spike continued beatings wings even harder when you realise that Rainbow dash was behind and saw the final few flags of the racetrack.

'Come on if I fly a bit faster I may actually be able to win this seems the fact my muscles grow faster also given me slightly more speed than Rainbow dash but she likely has more endurance to split the race is almost over to my flight muscles is starting to hurt from the effort 'Spike aimed himself upwards and fought harder against gravity to get to the final marker for rainbow dash

if he could get to the marker then the game was in the bag as his diet would cause in to go faster than Rainbow dash then his body was not nearly as streamlined as her so he may have to make up for it by getting their first few will see the painstaking lifting on his wing muscles and he could almost touch flag as he passed it.

Then he locked his muscles and pulled his wings closer into his body so that he fell straight down like an arrow cutting through the even faster rates the wing on his face became more fierce and the ringing in his ears: he was going as an exceptional pace.

Rainbow dash saw Spike was pulling over and her chances of winning were dropping rapidly soon she also climed as fast as she could to final race marker but when she started into her dive she placed her hoof in front of her and leaned into it a lot harder than she would in any other dive.

Slowly they film began to gather around the tip of her hoof and stretch out making giving the appearance of an arrow she continued growing faster and faster it stretched out continuously then she pushed even further causing static electricity to build around the tip of the arrow shape.

Then everything seemed to move a lot slower in her perspective there was an explosion behind her and one moment Spike was nearly at the finish line when using the power of her sonic rainbow room she soon there faster than sound and passed it perfect for Spike even touched leaving a rainbows streak down the sky she then slowed herself down to normal speed circled round landed back on the cloud.

Spike was continuing his thighs and suddenly a loud explosion came from behind him and there was a flash of rainbow colours passing him 'dam that's one speed that I couldn't possibly hope to match its hardly fair then again that didn't stop her when she was having the iron pony competition with Applejack.

Spike slowly flew to the finish line where Derpy was waiting "sorry Spike but I think Rainbow dash wings this one" said Derpy with her usual cross eyed expression Derpy then patted spike on the back handed him a muffin and flew away leaving him with a more than confused look on his face he then ate the muffin and looked at RD.

"Well I guess I win then, after all that bragging and you almost beat me to well I guess I'm just too fast for little Dragon like you to handle maybe in a few years you'll be able to at least catch up to me" Rainbow dash was stopped halfway through her bragging speech by a ball of cloud hitting her square in the face and staggering her back a few paces.

"Well I guess you're not that fast couldn't even dodge a simple attack like that " said Spike laughing at the angry look on her face "oh you Wanna play" said rainbow dash with a determined look on her face she also grabbed clumps of cloud and began throwing them at Spike.

Then all of the sky suddenly turned into serious battleground between the Cyan Pegasus and purple Dragon,' although this is a good way to get my reaction time faster it still fun to be pelting Rainbow dash with bits of cloud' thought Spike as he dodged a ball flying towards his current position he jumped off the cloud flipped and extended his wings and flew to the next one extending his claws and grabbing a clump in the process.

She then turned and three Rainbow dash as she landed in the same spot that he had just been standing in she sidestepped and Spike focused his eyes using his keen Dragon sight to zoom in on rainbow dashes face, when suddenly he felt the same energy and memories from earlier.

And he knew just how to focus his Irish perfectly so that time appeared to slowdown from his perspective and he saw how close the ball of clouds had come to hitting their Mark, he could see the furr of Rainbow dashes coat ripple as the projectile flew past.

As soon as he was sure that he had missed a returned his eyesight to normal slightly confused about how this kept happening but happy from the benefits that gave him, rainbow dash jumped forward with a surprise attack holding several large clumps of cloud in her hooves she threw them all at once at Spike knowing that with the majority of them there was no way he could possibly dodge them all.

Suddenly Spike instinctively reacted once again vision from his perspective slowed down and using his muscles and wings he fluidly wove in out of the small gaps between the projectiles without allowing a single ball of cloud to so much as touch his scales.

Rainbow dash just dodged the attack Spike had thrown up to but only barely 'time to finish this' she thought to herself as she gathered up at least 30 balls of cloud as quickly as possible and then proceeded to throw them at Spike with as many in her hoofs as she could fit.

Then something strange happened when she looked at Spike while continuing her assault he was moving a lot faster than he was earlier she could barely keep track of them but she knew one thing is sure not a single one of the projectiles are hitting him so she decided to double time it and continue throwing the clouds within more speed.

Spike continued to dodge her attacks with ease for him he could see exactly where the gaps between the clouds and spaces where he could dodge and stand were because we are moving a lot slower from his perspective it was almost too easy for him. Just as one of the last of the clouds came flying is face he tucked underneath it then caught it and threw it back at Rainbow dash.

She was too busy catching her breath to realise what happened and once again the soft thump of a ball of cloud hitting in the face, she used her hoof to wipe off fluffy white cloud slowly flew over to Spike "WOW Was amazing I never seen anything like it before how did you manage that" she said "I don't know it just happened, in fact that's not the first time either I been reading the books in the library and from what I've found out the only way I can never get an explanation for any of this I'm going to need to visit my own kind to find out," said Spike

"yes I think that's a good idea actually considering everything that's happened to you and now these strange new abilities coming to light there is not much more we can help you with you need some of your own species who have experience and knowledge to teach you" said rainbow dash with a smile

"well thank you, say would you mind helping me explain this to Twilight I'll need someone else's help if I'm going to convince her to allow me to go and seek my own race just promise me that you won't follow me this time the something I need to my own" said Spike with a happy a serious expression on his face.

"Of course I won't Spike the only reason I followed you last time was because I was concerned that she would be up to look after yourself but with all the training we've had these new abilities you discovering think you could take anyone" said Rainbow dash

Spike smiled at her and they both slowly flew back to the library after a long day to explain the proposal Twilight, Spike now had hope in his heart he may be able to find his family and the information he needs to solve the situation with Rarity


	6. going out with a bang

**A/N sorry it took a while to update this story trust me that i haven't given up on it i all ways finish what i start i hope you guys are liking the story so far please r&r **

A "WHAT, are you thinking do you seriously believe that I'll let you go out on your own, especially on a quest this big I know it's about your family and other things but it seems every time I let you out of my sight something goes wrong" said Twilight leaning over Spike intimidatingly.

"Oh come on Twi, I've learnt how to fly now so I won't be walking on foot this time to mention I'm older and slightly stronger and other abilities I discovered that are surfacing, and there's nothing in your books can help me I know we both looked through them ask Rainbow dash if you don't believe me" said Spike earnestly

Rainbow dash who was casually floating through the air with her hoofs behind her head glided over and stood near Twilight "yes it's true trust me a lot of strange things have been happening around him especially since he got these wings he almost beat me in a race and I say almost I mean he didn't stand a chance she paused a second to elbow Spike in the chest was standing next to her only her a frowned glare I had used the sonic rainboom to win" she said with a cheesy grin as she edged back from Spike glare.

"Come on Twilight let's at least have a vote gather the gang Rainbow dash and meet back here to see who supports me" said Spike

"you got it I'll have it done in a dash " she said and the last thing Spike saw was her multicoloured main flaring out the door, Twilight walked further into the library and rearrange the books and with a hoof wiped away what looked like a tear, Spike walked after her and put his claw on her shoulder.

"I promise you Twilight that I will succeed in his quest to find out what is happening with me and I know as well as you do that you know about the situation with Rarity she may be trying to hide it from me to try and spare my pain but I know that if the smartest unicorn in Equestria couldn't find the answers here, then I know I'm not going to either" said Spike he moved his claw from her, shoulder and walked upstairs to sit on the windowsill, and a few more tears fell from the unicorns eyes then a sudden look of determination came over her and she rushed back into the shelves to once again gaze upon the dusty tomes.

Meanwhile over the skies of Ponyville Rainbow dash flew over to sweet apple acres and flew past the cherry red barn and into the apple orchards looked along the lines of trees for the sign, then she noticed one of them shake violently and red fruit for from the branches and she knew that was her target.

She swooped down to the floor and saw the well muscled orange Earth pony place all hoofs back on the floor and look at the full pails of apples, then the cowpony noticed her and smiled "well howdy there Rainbow dash what's the occasion, or did you just want to get beaten again at another race" said Applejack with a competitive smile

Rainbow dash flicked her ear in irritation "yeah you wish but no Spike has decided to go and find his own family and answers and would like your vote in the matter the reason I came here first because I knew you were the second no third fastest in Ponyville I wanted you to go and tell Flutter shy and bringing her to the library as well I will get Rarity and Pinkie and meet you there, that is if you're able to get their before me" said Rainbow dash with a smile.

Applejack nodded and ran off to complete the mission that Rainbow dash had signed her 'no way am I going to let her get the library before me cocky enough already, but if she says I'm the third fastest and there's no way that she ever put herself in second place that means is someone new that must be pretty quick I heard that sonic rainboom yesterday and if anyone had push to her that far in a race they must be pretty quick'Applejack thought to herself as she ran off to fetch Flutter shy.

Meanwhile Rainbow dash was soaring through the sky searching Ponyville for any signs of Pinkie Rarity was easy to find she would be at her boutique making dresses, or at the spa getting a makeover, so Rainbow dash was looking for any sign of pinkie as she could be anywhere.

After a few minutes of watching through the streets and the Ponyville buildings she saw the tell-tale sign a Flash of pink and she flew down to see her she then sneakily touched her hoofs the floor behind pinkie and noticed that she was wearing her fake eyebrows and nose glasses, she still some distance away so Rainbow dash continued to sneak up behind her hoping that she wouldn't notice.

Pinkie pie was hopping up and down on the spot slowly looking around the corner of the people she was going to prank when suddenly she felt to hooves on her back and heard ghostly wings, she jumped higher in the air and shrieked then she noticed Rainbowdash on her back laughing her head off then she joined in with the laughter,

after a while it died down "nice one Rainbowdash you had me going I've got a spare pair of glasses if you want to join me with this next prank" said pinkie than she began jumping up and down more excitedly and smiled Rainbowdash could tell that she was going to start talking about her prank knowing Pinkie it would take awhile.

So she dived in and explain situations to Pinkie before she could start after hearing all she literally stopped in mid bounce mid bounce and was just floating there "well okay then this sounds much more important I'll go " she said as she fell the rest of the way to the ground and dashed off.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be now all I have to do is get rarity of the library I bet Apple dashes still convincing flutter shy to come out, or helping her feed her animals or something like that and will win this race sure" said rainbow dash allowed to herself,

as rarity's boutique was not far away she decided to hoof it instead of flying she ran round the corner past the ponies which will walking around the streets to the various market stalls and up onto the doorstep of carousel boutique strangely enough there was a sign on the door that read closed'this is strange rarity never has boutique close this early'Rainbow dash thoughts to herself as she pushed the door after knocking.

Inside the boutique sitting on that annoyingly dramatic red sofa was rarity staring out the window her mane and tail were perfect as always, "Hay Rarity are you okay we need your help at the library Spike has decided to go and find his real family and try and get answers from them about everything that's happening" said Rainbow dash.

Rarity first thoughts 'were that good maybe he'll be able to find what I'm looking for from his kind as we have no idea about it, but then what happens he finds a female Dragon around his age will he forget about me and she stay with her as it would be easier for him'she thought and then a cold feeling of fear settled itself around the stomach "so what do I need to do?" Said Rarity "well you know Twilight she doesn't want Spike to go on something dangerous alone so I'm getting the gang together to take a vote on who thinks he should go, so we should leave to the library right away and get this decided" said Rainbow dash.

Rarity was still thought and only vaguely aware what Rainbow dash was saying 'oh what do I do now if I vote for him to stay then you may be angry at me and you won't be able to find any answers to our problem, and if I vote for him to leave then he may forget about me or find someone else, but this still chance that he will find an answer to our problems'.

Rarity was shaken from her stupor of thoughts by Rainbow dash "come on Rarity we have two go I don't want to lose this bet with Applejack, and we get this sorted out this is his usual were talking about here" said Rainbow dash and Rarity simply nodded and ran out the door with her.

Spike continued to clean up the books that Twilight left lying around around the library and put them in the original places on the shelves then he heard a commotion outside looked out the window to see Rainbow dash and Applejack running side-by-side as fast as they could,

Spike Guessed it was just another one of their races to see who was faster, Spike rushed to the door and opened it for them so they would end up crashing against the side of the tree all Spike saw was a blur of Orange and Cyan fly through the door.

"Ha told you I'd win you never stood a chance" said Rainbow dash with a smile as she breathed heavily staring at Applejack "now you just weight a cotton picking second we both know that I won that race down square" replied Applejack they continued to stare each other down till it seemed that another argument would break out.

When all of a sudden a calm quiet voice enter the room "now now why don't you just ask Spike he was watching everything" said Flutter shy as she walked into the room "now that's a good idea, Spike who won" said Rainbow dash

Spike as he stepped back slightly as Rainbow dash was practically leaning into his face "I don't know who won I wasn't really watching I was just trying to keep the library in one piece" said Spike "see I was so far Stephen Spike didn't see me and I managed to get flutter shy here as well so that I'm clearly the winner" said Applejack

"what are you talking about i bought Rarity here and..." Rainbow dash paused and looked around the room seeing Rarity walked through the door "Hay you can see Pinkie out there did you" said Rainbow dash "know I haven't seen Pinkie all day" said Rarity "wait she wasn't with us at the boutique but I talked to her literally before I went in there" said Rainbow dash

then all of a sudden Pinkie appeared out of the lampshade "don't worry you guys I saw everything you are at a draw" said Pinkie was a huge smile on her face Twilight walked in from upstairs just in time to see Pinkie appear out of nowhere "seriously Pinkie you have tell me how you do that it almost physically impossible" said Twilight with a smile

"do what Twilight I don't know what you're talking about" said Pinkie with a smile Applejack and Rainbowdash looked downcast slightly "by the way guys what are we doing again" said Pinkie everybody turned and looked at her with a quizzical expressions on their faces.

"Seriously if you forgot why we hear might the show up in the first place" said Rainbow dash "oh yeah you to vote whether Spike should go and find his family" said Pinkie pie Spike face palmed and walked to the centre of the group "first thank all of you for coming here and helping me and don't worry if you choose to vote for me to stay I will harbour no ill thoughts towards you " said Spike

"well thanks Spike then there must say after this training with you I know for a fact that you are ready this then I think you should be able to go I vote for Spike to go" said rainbow dash with a smile said Rainbow dash with a smile, Twilight nodded and made a note of the score.

"Well if you don't mind I think that Spike should stay because that's an awful dangerous quest for him to go on alone not that your weak Spike it's just my opinion" said Flutter shy "thank you Flutter shy thank you for being kind enough to not want me to get hurt" said Spike with a smile Twilight

"well I honestly think that you should go Spike not only could you get faster than little Miss dashy but you might get stronger than me as well and find out that your parents I think everybody should have the chance" said Applejack with a wink and she bowed her legs

"well I think you should go as well for all those reasons and I think you could show's the Dragons a thing or two about how we ponys party" said Pinkie and once again jumping up and down on the spot With a smile.

Spike then turned to see Twilight and everyone in the room turned their attention to her "well Twilight?" Said Spike "well Spike I hatched you from an egg and ever since I've taken care of you and raised you into Dragon you are today and no matter what anybody says you'll always be my closest friend and then letting you do this will cause me worry, you've been like a son to me but as it stands I'm not your real mother and I can't deny you going to find her and the rest of your true family, just make sure that you come back and find out some new info for me to update my books, I vote for him to go" said Twilight smiling whilst wiping a tear from her cheek

now Spike nodded and thanked her and then turned to the only person who had yet to vote "well Rarity what do you think" said Spike looking at her with uncertainty 'what do I do now'Rarity stood looking at the two possible pathways of fate that were layout in front of her she had but to choose each one had the possibility of losing a friend or worse but one path and the possibility of her dreams coming true.

"I think that you should go Spike but please make sure you don't forget the family did you have here whilst you're out looking for your own good you have some real good friends at Spike and they won't forget you" said Rarity with a smile

Twilight then concluded her list "I don't think I need to worry Spike is free to go and find his family, I just hoped like Rarity said that you won't forget us Spike" said Twilight everybody joined the group hug that followed with Spike in the centre.

"So Spike when were you planning on leaving"? Said Pinkie pie Spike caused think for a moment and walked over to her " well I think in a day or two times me to get my things and say goodbye to everypony in town "that's great Spike to give it time to plan goodbye party to make the biggest best goodbye party ever" said Pinkie with a cheer.

And for the rest of the day Spike and the gang Hung out and talked about fond memories talking and laughing about past times" remember last time I thought that you let me go my own, but really followed me I know it was because you care about me but this time I need to do this on my own" said Spike

"I understand what you're saying Spike we understand and accept the need to do this and don't want to be bothered you have a word" said Twilight Spike looked at the other's and they all nodded in approval "besides its not like we have wings to follow you with" said pinkie pie laughing Spike looked out the window and saw the Sun was steadily descending the sky.

Twilight also noticed this "well thank you all for coming and being with your friend but it looks like it's getting late and Spike needs his rest for its journey" said Twilight the group slowly departed and just before they left the library Pinkie pie jumped in front of all of them "I make sure I send all of you an invite spikes leaving party to be the best ever" she said and ran off.

Twilight continued to stare at them as they left watching as their shadows dispersed each angled to a different direction as they walked along the streets of Ponyville back to their homes she sighed and used her magic to shut the door then turned around glanced at Spike and walked past him slightly brushing him on the side with her tail and she passed and headed upstairs.

Spike got the distinct impression that it was bedtime and he went around the library gathering up the last of the stray books lying about the place and return them to their proper shelves after making sure that the entire library was clean and proceeded to shut the curtains and turn off all the lamps

Spike then proceeded up the stairs to their shared bedroom after looking through the doorway he saw Twilight sitting on her bed, Spike then shuffled over to his basket and started to lay down when he felt himself slowly floating to the air and over to Twilights bed he then landed softly on the sheets and looked over at her confused "since I'm probably not going to see you for while I'd like you to sleep with me until you leave like we used to when you where young remember " said Twilight

Spike thought back to when he and Twilight was still living in Canterlot in the sparkle manor house not to big but still one of the highest of Canterlot Nobles the Sparkle family had been friends with the Princess for countless centuries, though they were once posh stiffs they have lost some respect over the years as they do not act as other posh ponies do.

But still there are counted as the higher class Spike always thought that because the family always acted with more casual behaviour than most Nobles was probably the reason why Celestia had taken a shine to the family, the hallways of the house were welcoming and furnished with the sparkle crest the purple Star which was part of most of the families cutie marks for generations had been adopted as their symbol.

The filly Twilight ran down the corridor of her family home with tears in her eyes today had been a bad day at Princess magical academy and the other ponies laughed and quantitative always reading books and not socialising, normally Shining armour would comfort her and she was sad but today he was at the Castle with his father sign him up for the first day at guard training.

Twilight ran through the corridors and pushed open the door to her bedroom and sat in her bed looking out the window she had stayed behind today studying and was later than she expected luckily she managed to get some dinner with Spike at the Castle at Celestia's request and now the sun almost fully descended the cloud line and touching the earth.

It was on their way out that small group of young unicorns that were lower in talent and knowledge in magical arts saw and started jeering insulting her name family status and the fact that she didn't have any friends that was when Spike intervene and scared them off with a small gust of fire and an angry growl then Twilight took off running away at Spike followed as fast as he could but was no match for the four-legged unicorn and slowly lagged behind her.

That was when a young and small Spike ran into the room slightly out of breath jumped up onto the bed and moved over to Twilight and hugged her "don't you listen to those idiots Twilight they are just jealous that your family is higher than theirs and your more talented and power full on your own compared to those other unicorns" said Spike.

Twilight cried for a few more minutes longer then hugged him back and managed to pull off a smile "thank you Spike you've always been when I need you can always find a way to cheer me up" said Twilight "don't worry about it I knew something to make you happy lets go to the library upstairs" said Spike

Twilight nodded in approval the book walked upstairs to the small library it was mostly filled with fantasy books and story of the study books were in Canterlot Castle library, so Spike picked out a book titled eragon and the next few hours they each read a chapter to each other until they grew tired and went back to twilights room and fell asleep on the bed and hugging each other for warmth.

"Yes I remember we spent hours reading and eventually fell asleep I know you're worried about me but I promise you that I'm coming back" said Spike "I know you will" replied Twilight as she hugged him and used magic to pull the sheets over them and then blew out the light.

Spike woke well rested the next morning with Twilight wrapped around him he then got out of the embrace and stretched and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast started, by the time Twilight came to started on her way downstairs the tables was set with two bowls of porridge "would you like some honey on yours" asked Spike

"yes thank you so what are you going to do today I assume that Pinkie will have the party ready by this evening she is most likely told everyone around town about it anyway I've got something's to gather for you tomorrow at your need your trip" said Twilight

Spike served her bowl of food and sat down to eat his back a few minutes before the bowl were empty "I think I'll take a walk around Ponyville just to see the whole place one more time it will likely be a while before I can come home but I'll be bringing back some thing you to fill a book with all the knowledge and going to learn about Dragons considering how many books you read it would be strange to have one you wrote" said Spike

Twilight giggled and nodded as she walked out if the library, Spike cleaned both of the bowls back in the cupboard and out of habit went round the library once more cleaning it and making it look perfect before he put away the cleaning supplies and left the library looking at the bright sunshine and good weather, the air was fresh and clean it seemed the Pegasus must have put some extra work in to keeping the weather good today Spike suspected it was some prompting from Rainbowdash to the weather team but he wasn't complaining as he watched the sun rays glitter over the roofs of the surrounding buildings,

Spike then started walking at a brisk pace around ponyville starting in the Park he spent about half an hour walking around the green bushes and trees and admiring the flowers he then strolled back into town and walked through the many shops he paused to look at the quill shop and remembered the many times he bought large orders of quills for Twilight and studies.

Then he passed sugar cube corner and looked at the many cakes and other display of you confectionery in the window when he continued this past and saw a carousel boutique with an open sign propped in the window and also a small sign which read, sale, after smiling he continued on his way.

After a few more minutes of walking he noticed that he was outside of sweet Apple acres looking at the apple trees looming over the hills each tree adorned with orbs of red glittering in the light Spike spent another hour or so walking on it Lade factories at one point he saw Applejack bucking apples from the trees into containers she paused to wave at him briefly which he returned before continuing on with our work.

This point Spike felt the need to stretch his wings a little so she jumped into the air and slowly glided away from sweet Apple acres after a few minutes of enjoying Ponyville from a new perspective he landed, the clouds and saw the CMC standing directly underneath him planning the next way for them to get their cutie marks.

Spike felt a smile and his face anyway the pop into his head he jumped into the air and then kicked the cloud that he was sitting on causing it to rain suddenly down upon small group of filly's who then shrieked in protest and jumped away from the rain but it was too late their mains and tails already soaking and signing down when they heard laughter from above them then they saw Spike laughing.

And without meaning to they also began laughing, Spike then flew away from the group and landed near Flutter shy's cottage watching the peaceful places the animals danced around and played, it was then when a thought came to him 'it's all fine and dandy to talk about leaving and finding his race and family but do you actually have any idea where they are'Spike thought to himself and then decided that one person might know was Zecora

so he took off once again then flew over the ever free Forest slowly gliding at the tips of the trees, it didn't seem so intimidating from here Spike thought to himself as he flew over the trees watching the sun, it had ascended the sky a lot since he left Ponyville "it is almost evening iv spent more time walking around than I thought after I've talked with Zecora I should return to the library.

Spike continued to glide along the tree-lined following the path from the sky she saw that small clump of blue that was the poison joke that his friends had once run into happy that he could simply fly over and avoid it, it was not long before he saw to Zecora's hut she was outside gathering some herbs that grew by her door step.

The Zecora picks more herbs and put in the basket at her side when suddenly she notices a shadow float over the ground in front of her and looks of the sky to see none other than the young and purple and green Dragon that she had seen earlier in the week with the exception now that he had fully grown wings and well-developed flight muscles.

"Hello Zecora thank you for the advice you gave Twilight and as you can see my wings are fully grown but now I've decided to go and find the rest of my species and family so I can find out the secrets of my race I was wondering if you could help me by pointing in the right direction to find the rest of my race, because I have no idea where to go " said Spike

for a second Zecora just stood there absorbing information then she nodded "okay Spike come with me let's go find your ancestry" she said and then walked into the house Spike landed folded his wings and followed after her.

Once inside the hut Spike saw the familiar cauldron in the centre Zecora began wondering, throwing different herbs and small files in into the cauldron and the mixture bubbling within after a while blue smoke began rising above the cauldron "so Zecora what exactly are you making" said Spike "an elixir my dear friend so the truth you can comprehend" replied Zecora .

Spike stared blankly at her "oh okay I'm making a potion that will show you the way to your family just watch of the mist rising from the golden and eventually the direction will be revealed" said Zecora looking slightly peeved at having to stop speaking rhymes, Spike nodded and continued to watch the cauldron.

Zecora ran to the side clipped off part of the plant that was hanging from the ceiling and threw it into the cauldron all creating a loud crackling she also used sometimes grab a flower of poison joke adding that the mix, and last but not least opened a small bottle with a label on it that read frozen destiny.

Once that was poured into the cauldron caused liquid turn midnight black with violet vapours rising over Spike then felt one of his scales being pulled off glanced over at Zecora was holding it over the pot "show us now o Mystic stew where he might find his family and his destiny" after finishing her incantation she dropped the single purple scales into the pot,

suddenly the mist gathered together and formed writing that read on to the West your wings should go for three days let airflow, follow your senses when times are rough look for the familiar scent in the brush. Then he mist over the top of the cauldron dispersed leaving Spike with a thoughtful look on his face.

Zecora then looked over at Spike "well in case you didn't understand that basically fly west for three days and then search around for a sent similar to your own then follow to find your family" said Zecora with a smile Spike nodded and thanked her and then decided to leave making a mental note of this information so he wouldn't forget.

He then took off and began flying the library Sunday almost touching the horizon and the tree-lined and flew over it causing his scales to sparkle but he didn't notice, is ponyville came into sight he sped up and landed near the doorstep.

Spike then entered the library then he noticed that Twilight was in conversation with another pony and Earth pony he didn't recognise, then all of a sudden he was tackled , all Spike could see was greatly fur covering his face he poked it with his claw gently the creature moved from then Spike managed to get a look at it and noticed it was Derpy .

"O Hay Spike sorry I didn't see you there would you like to come and meet my friend I believe he was helping Twilight help you with something" she said with a cross eyed glance at the pair across the room who noticed a commotion Twilight smile and trying not to laugh.

"Honestly Derpy you should be more careful especially when **it**'s not our property" said the Brown Earth pony with a smile Spike then looked over to him he was standing next Twilight he had light brown fur and a dark brown mane, his cutie mark was an hourglass.

"oh I remember you Time Turner wasn't it?" Asked Spike Time turner started to laugh "now that was just a cover name that I use when I don't want an enemy to find out about me, you can call me the Doctor" he replied Spike looked confused " Doctor, Doctor who?" Asked Spike.

"Oh it's just the Doctor I was simply helping my friend Twilight here with a query she would do you know about a spell that only I could help with as no one else knows how it works normally wouldn't tell anybody this secret but most of the ponies in this world are trustworthy" said the Doctor.

"Don't you mean you couldn't tell anypony "? Said Spike halfway through his question he noticed Derpy suddenly shake her head at him furiously "hahahah anypony I'm still not used to that" said the Doctor as he burst out laughing.

"Well you should be able to handle it on your own without Twilight he turned to Spike will see you at your party Spike but for now Derpy and I have to go and deal with some trolls in trottingham see you later" said the Doctor as he and Derpy left.

Spike was completely confused and did not know how to react he simply looked at Twilight who shrugged it off and waved him to come over and help organise the books one last time. "Hey Twilight isn't trottingham days journey away"? Spike asked.

"Yes it is but stranger things have happened" said Twilight Spike then nodded in agreement and finished the books then they both took a step back and admired their work, the library looked more fabulous than ever then he heard a slight sobbing and looked to his sightseeing Twilight slightly tearful " I'm going to miss you Spike this library is not the be the same without you" said Twilight

"I know you mean Twilight, she was well but if everything goes as planned I would be back in a few months and a good to help you out even more amongst other things besides I know the thing in your going to miss the most is my jokes" said Spike which gained a slight giggle from Twilight she then smiled and hugged him warmly "your right Spike your wings have been known to help me out bad situations we better go will be late pinkies party" she said

" considering that Pinkie has put such an effort in she talks to the Pegasus making sure that it was a nice sunny night tonight so we could have the party outside ponyville town Hall" said Twilight Spike nodded as he followed her out the door and towards their destination.

Spike was genuinely surprised when he saw what thing he had managed to do to the town Hall she had set up several tables of food and also different coloured party lights around the buildings Spike also noticed that Vinyl scratch was in charge of the music as she had bought a very large set of speakers and snouts wiring up to her main DJ table she also had several piles of records Spike saw the whole town gathered around see him off

Pinkie chose that exact moment to jump out at Spike and surprise him "Hay Spike you like what I did with the place huh huh huh I think it's worked really well I mean look at the way the lights shine over streets especially when it was a different colours for a moment Pinkie seemed to paused looking at the scenery and you suddenly back talking to him Hay Spike come with me" said pinkie as she disappeared off with Spike trying to follow

it seemed that Pinkie pie was intent on leading Spike to go and see vinyl at her disco table was talking to Spike continuously as far as he could hear she was going on about talking to Twilight and finding out all Spike's favourite music types when they arrive Vinyl nodded that Pinkie " I've got it all set up now firstly we're going to start the mood with some classical music then in a movement to some whoof step to get the crowd really going and then finally it would just be some slow-moving music to finish the night off what do you think pinkie" said Vinyl as she looked through the records

" thank you vinyl that sounds perfect" said pinkie pie then she disappeared away Spike nodded in agreement as she put the first record into place and started up the turntables from that moment on the party had started and pinkie dragged Spike back into the centre of town which was the dancefloor and he and the mane six spent the rest of the evening dancing happily together as the rest of the time watched and also enjoyed themselves at times Spike decided to go and stuff is face Applejack and pinkie and food stand.

But as the party raged on more and more ponies started showing signs of weariness and finally pinkie brought Spike and the rest of his friends at the main stage in front of the town Hall and where everyone else had gathered she then tapped on the microphone to make sure turned on men addressed the town directly

" Fillys and Gentlecolts today this party was started to say farewell to a great friend but not forever as we all know that Spike here has helped us all out at one point or another and is now going

off to find his family and knowledge of the rest species and I know that I for one wish him the best of luck" said Pinkie pie in an excited voice the rest of the town cheered and then they is a good friend farewell but not permanently as they'll promise to see him again after each of Spike's main friends had said something to the town and him Twilight giving a particularly long and well worded speech that almost sends everyone to sleep finished off a great night as the music began to die down and formed the ponies in fact their respectful homes to sleep he and Twilight also retired library after what had been a fun an exhausting day.

**a/n i will try to get the next chapter up sooner but collage work douse pile up any way after this chapter is when the story finally starts to get interesting please leave me your thoughts on how i'm doing **


	7. in to the wide world

**a/n i know updating so soon is not somthing i have done before i now that the story is really starting i am finding my self with more enthusiasm to keep this story going i also updated twice to appologise for tacking so long to get the last chapter out but this will probably be a one off tho i will try to update more regularly pleas r&r**

Spike was standing on the edge of a cloud staring over a vast untamed forest that stretched on as far as his eyes could see continued searching the end of the Forest only to have it meet the horizon. He shivered slightly in the wind as it blew past his face opening his wings slightly, he forced them at his sides to stop them flapping about unnecessarily.

After signing the beautiful sight for him Spike then turned around to see what was behind him staring slightly he widened his eyes to make sure he was not being fooled standing before him was a spire of granite stretching higher in the sky at the top of the tower of stone was a large cave that went inside the tower.

The Sun was at the perfect angle to the rising directly behind the spire looking almost exactly like an arrow pointing straight to the ball of fire that was Princess Celestia's element bringing them beautiful morning day suddenly the cloud Spike was standing shifted, almost threatening to pull off Spike grabbed onto the surface in an attempt to hold on the cloud.

Suddenly the cloud disappeared with a poof as if someone had just kicked out of existence and Spike was left falling through the sky towards a small lake which was right by the spire and directly underneath the cloud that Spike had previously been sitting on.

Spike attempted to get his wings and catch himself from the fall but the cloud he was sitting on was to low to the ground for him to be able to stop himself falling in the water so you shut his eyes and watched the rippling blue surface of the water come close with every second then all of a sudden his dissent stoped.

And he felt as if he had just been grabbed by a large hand is then he heard a soft voice in his ear that whispered "don't worry you safe now my child" then Spike opened his eyes looking at the ceiling of the library he still felt as if someone was holding him then he looked around to see Twilight holding onto his tightly in her sleep.

Spike's movement must have woken her but she showed no sign of it he could only tell a slight change in her breathing pattern from slow and relaxed to slightly more faster and harder he looked over at her again and then she whispered without opening her eyes "and good morning to you my little Dragon" she said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Spike then laughed a little and then he felt Twilight hooves release him he then got up and stretched with his arms and his wings' Twilight also stretched getting up "don't worry about breakfast Spike I already prepared for us last night as well as the equipment you need' everybody should be here soon to see you off" Twilight said Spike nodded as the last remnants of his dream faded from his consciousness.

Spike and Twilight walked downstairs to the kitchen sitting on the table with two bowls of cereal and a jug of milk that was covered over by a cloth to prevent flies spreading bacteria both Spike and Twilight sat down at the table and both poured the milk into the cereal and began to eat the breakfast they had no conversation during the time together knowing that the last time they could spend together.

One Spike had finished his breakfast he decided to clean his bowl and put it back on the shelf as soon as he had shut the cupboard once again there was a knock at the door and knowing a good feeling of who this was Spike then went to answer the door and as soon as the open he was slightly deafend by five of his friends shouting their greeting the loudest by far was Pinkie pie.

Spike then took a step back looking over the five funds standing in front of him Rainbowdash Applejack and Pinkie pie all had large joyful smiles on their faces Flutter shy had slightly sad look on her face but the look on Rarity face made put them all to shame it was like to know whether to feel extreme happiness or ravishing sadness and the expression on her face flickered between the two.

Spike welcomed each and every one of his friends through the door the last Andrew was Rarity as she walked to slightly slower than the rest, he shut the door gently behind the turning around to see Twilight had joined all his friends she seems to have already cleaned up after her breakfast they all gathered in a group in front of Spike.

Twilight stepped forward toward Spike "now I know that you are wondering why the Doctor was here yesterday with Derpy and now I'm going to give you the answer I was talking to Derpy about you and then a problem that I had thought of appeared and she told me that she had a friend who could help then she introduced me to Time turner that she revealed to me his real name was the Doctor" Twilight said

then she was interrupted by Spike "sorry to disturb you Twilight that this story is going somewhere right?" Said Spike "yes it is, now other was saying after the revelation of his true identity I told him of the problem and it just so happened that he could help me you see the problem was that I needed to give you some things are your trip and I'm sure the rest of us have other stuff for you but I also needed away for it not to encumber you too much on your flight.

Though he did not explain it and said as long as I kept this secret that you could use this to hold all of the things you may be given find on your quest" said Twilight as she smiled she then levitated a small purple bag with various straps in strange positions Spike grabbed the bag out of the air and slowly towards him.

He looked over the bag properly it was roughly half of books long and a foot wide the purple fabric was perfectly hoof stitched is with gold thread but the straps were what interests Spike they started with two loops that could be tightened lose by series of straps then attached to were two more strips that then classed together in a small metal buckle in the shape of a Dragon's head with the fabric clasping in the mouth the time being the centre of the buckle.

Spike then looked back at Twilight and Rarity with confusion as he knew her stitching anywhere "so you made this for me Rarity"? She looked at him with a smile "yes Spike Twilight asked me to make your bag because nothing else could fit you so I had especially made this I kind of measured you and your wings while you were sleeping yesterday night so that could make it specially fitted to your new body" said Rarity with a smile.

Spike also smiled honoured that rarity had given him something that he had spent so much time on and would only work for him he then looked back at Twilight "it's a beautiful bag and bound to come in useful Twilight but you said it yourself if you small to hold everything I'd need" said Spike Twilight smiled "open it see for yourself" said Twilight happily "yes I agree Spike I'd like to see what the doctor is done to my work" said Rarity also smiling in curiosity Spike wasted no time in opening the bag though it was empty Spike could see something strange he looked over the outside of the bag once again on the inside the could see the fabric of the bag had way too many folds inside than it should he then placed a claw inside and moved his arm further in the bag.

He then pushed it all the way back and Gasped judging by the size of the bag as his arm should have hit the fabric at the back of the bag by now but is arm kept going, now slightly curiously pulled his arm back out and unstuck the bag over his head gaining a few giggles from his friends in the room knowing that it must look silly he looked around the inside the bag seeing that it held a least two meters more space than it should.

He then pulled his head out "incredible this is bag is.. Is bigger on the inside" said Spike with a large smile on his face "I know even if the Doctor wouldn't explain how he told me that this and now it has enough room without slowing down your flight as it fits perfectly on the back without slowing your wings" said Twilight.

"Now I reckon I should go first said Applejack as she walked forward toward Spike she pulled something out of her saddlebags and held in her mouth handing it to Spike it was a small padded sack inside were a dozen of the most delicious looking apples Spike had ever seen all perfectly red and lush as if they had just been picked seconds ago Spike closed up the sack and placed it in the bag that was as his feet "thank you Applejack and sure these will help if I get hungry on my flight" said Spike

Applejack bowed her head and took a step back now and Rainbowdash stood forward among the group and walked up to Spike holding something in her hoofs "Spike library something that you might find interesting it is a portable device feel to play music while your flying might help pass the time faster I got it from Vinyl scratch surely filled it with your favourite music" said Rainbow dash

" wow thank you Rainbowdash this really will help me out" said Spike Rainbow to the a second to show him how works and then stepped back Spike also added to the bag Fluttershy stood forward "I am still sorry that I can be more supportive of your quest to now I only hope you best I bought you this flutter shy Lent down whatever medium sized bag with a bone in the side this is a bag of treats that should be able to subdue most wild animals and distract others just in case you get in trouble on your quest" said flutter shy with a warm smile as she handed the bag of treats to him

Spike nodded and gave her a warm hug Flutter shy stepped back blushing slightly, Spike then put this small bag of treats in the side pocket attached to the bag that can easily be reached whilst flying was standing normally , then before is anypony could stop her Pinkie pie hopped forward smiling "and I spiky brought you this from Mr and Mrs cake as well as me" said Pinkie

Pinkie pulled out another cupcake almost identical to the one Spike had received is his birthday except this one had rubies and emeralds in the Frosting Spike gladly took the cupcake and scoffed it in one "gee thanks Pinkie" said Spike with his mouth still full pinkie pie nodded happily and then bounced back to their original position.

This time Rarity walked forward gracefully and with a slightly nervous smile looked at Spike "I knew that this was can be a long trip to for you so I bought you this Rarity pulled out a sack only slightly smaller than his bag itself and it was full to the brim with gems stones were all different types Spike could only stare in wonder .

"Rarity not sure I can accept this I mean after all the gems you gave me during the week off and these you must be running low and am not going to be able to help you get any more and I wouldn't want your business to suffer" said Spike with a slightly humbled expression that she Would help this much.

"Spike and wanted you would think of me first but I insisted take those they'll be more use to you and they will to me they'll save you time and having to find food on your own and might make your journey quicker and less stressful" said Rarity

Spike smiled and nodded in agreement in placed the bag inside his one rarity then took a step back and join the rest of our friends that wall smiling happily then Twilight looked forward and DESPITE with a large scroll in her mouth and quill and levitating behind her.

She placed the scroll at his feet "I bought you this scroll that I enchanted myself it will never run out of paper just like the ink so that you can write and received letters from all of us so you can stay in contact throughout your adventures" Twilight smile and gave him the quill Ink all of which he placed in the bag

Spike looked at always friends with such happiness that he had a group of pony's that would help him in his time of need they all looked back at him smiling happily after a few minutes of this day Rainbowdash perked up "okay okay enough of this sassy stuff because quest gone Spike standing **is** an accomplishment that , and as much as I'm going to miss you the way I see it sooner you leave the sooner you can return" said Rainbow dash with a smile

Spike nodded and made his way outside with the rest of his friends following close behind and they all walked to the main street of Ponyville. As soon as they reached the main road Spike felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to look into the blue eyes and none other than the Doctor 's and next to him was the smiling cross eyed face Derpy.

"Well hello there Spike we had great for that party last night, we came as soon as we dealt with those trolls in Trottingham we just came by to make sure that the modifications we made to the bag were working correctly so that didn't effects your quest" said Doctor Spike was about to reply when he was suddenly tackled by Derpy.

"I'm going to miss you Spike I hope everything goes well on a quest I just want you to know that if anything goes wrong anything then I'll come flying" said Derpy with a happy smile on her face "thank you for everything Derpy you are good friend that promise that I'll come back and see all of you once I've found my people" said Spike happily deadly nodded

and stood up at Spike and then help Spike to his feet Spike looked over to find the Doctor once again then he noticed that the doctor was talking to Pinkie pie Spike could only just over here Part of the conversation .

" I can't believe it I mean when I was a little filly on my parents rock farm I was always thinking about how we can find space to put more rocks in the barn then I came up with the idea of using micro black holes to create a larger singularity insider smaller but when I finally managed to meet the unicorn they told me it was impossible because none had the magic strong enough to control black holes to such a degree it's amazing to know that someone like you can do it and with such small an object" said Pinkie

the Doctor and everyone else stood there staring at her with the mouths Agape never considering something that could possibly come from the Pinkie pie that they all knew about the Dr was the one looking most surprised out of all of them.

"I'm surprised you could even know the theory of how it works only time the world has ever been privy to that information had you even know where to start with the singularity conversion?" Said the Doctor but Pinkie pie's response seemed to surprise him even more though everybody else was used to it by now.

"Singu-what now I know you're talking about when I'm good at singing Doctor but I've never heard of that kind of singing I bet they singularity must mean that a whole lot of pony's gathering together is it like a concert does it sound cool you must take me to see one sometime huh huh huh " said Pinkie pie in a dash

leaving the doctor with a very very surprised and confused look on his face as if he literally couldn't and understand the conversation and for him that Meant it must be super confusing him Twilight simply walked over and whispered in his ear after a second day seemed to settle down "never mind that Pinkie we are only here to see goodbye to a friend" said the Doctor which once again brought their attention back to Spike

"well Spike I almost forgot I have something for you might help you out on your quest just make sure you won't get lost" said the Doctor as he walked toward and placed a small golden compass into Spike's claws "with this no matter where you are you should always be pointed in the right direction" said the Doctor who then took a step back and join the rest of the group.

Spike glanced at the compass and made sure that he was facing West before putting it in other side pocket of the bag he then looked at Rarity for some help on how to put on the backpack she noticed his attention and after a slight blush walked over to assist him she had him stand normally still while she adjusted size of the straps and links with her magic then , while Spike was paying attention to how she put it on .

She slowly lowered the backpack so it sat neatly behind his wings and then put the straps over his wings on both sides and did them up slightly tighter then classed the whole thing with the second straps to the small metal dragon head buckle rested flat on his chest Spike thanked her and could swear that he saw a slight blush to her cheeks as she walked back to the rest of the group.

"Well I could never have asked for a better and more helpful group of friends than you though I know some of you better than others his eyes drifted over the Doctor and Derpy only to find the rest on Rarity I will miss you all so much I promise the most I will be gone is a few months" said Spike he noticed Rarity dip her head slightly showing that she understood his message.

Once again Flutter shy Rarity and Twilight all had some slight tears in their eyes even Applejack seemed a little sombre and Rainbowdash slightly more put down the usual self but Pinkie's reaction was the most obvious there was a deflating sound and Spike saw that her mane and tail had both gone straight and tall at her shoulders and her face adopted a sad depressing look.

"I know it's sad to see one of your friends leave even if it's only for a little while but I promise you all that I will return stronger faster and smarter if ever you need to talk to me simply send me a letter and Pinkie don't forget when I come back you'll have to throw me a massive welcome home party to celebrate" said Spike smiling and hearing this.

Pinkies mane and tail bounced back to their normal shape the sound of a balloon being let loose and the smile came back to her features that last comment also seen to lighten everyone else's mood slightly that Twilight was still crying.

Spike decided that it was best not to drag the moment out too much longer turning around giving his friends one last salute he unfurled his wings and with one powerful thrust of his flight muscles was thrown into the air and began his journey West he chanced one last look back at the group of his friends.

Only to see that most of them left gone back to their homes or jobs the only one left standing there was the object of his affection the beautiful white unicorn standing there in the daylight staring at him with a hoped-for expression in her eyes Spike tinkered his vision slightly so she could zoom in on her face more clearer and saw the Silent words form on her lips.

I love you he saw her mouth towards him and all he could do was stop for a moment and give her a sharp nod in return before flying is again West towards his future his destiny and his hope.

/Rarity pov

she was standing there outside the library with a group of friends just after Spike small speech promising his return and his hopes of a party from Pinkie which had once again enlightened the pink Earth pony's mood and she saw a slight movement from his wing muscles knowingly intended to fly off now but before he saw Spike the Dragon she knew and loved race one of his claws next to his head as a salute to his friends.

Before he rose his wings slightly and jumped into the sky heading west at that point most of her friends walked away the back to their homes or jobs rarity herd the library door shut behind her but she never took her eyes off Spike she could see him just before he left Ponyville chance one more glanced back in her direction.

Though he was far away her eyes could still see a slight glow in his own eyes and unfamiliar flare of green magic that she did not **know** it meant she simply mouth the three words that she had always wanted to tell him ever since she learned of his affection towards her part of a mind secretly hoping that Spike could see this though another part of a mind didn't want to give him false hope until her fears or dreams had been confirmed though her eyes never left Spike.

It looks to her as if only for a second while he was staring back in her direction that he nodded his head slightly then before she could confirm it he was once again flying away from her 'he didn't see that did he'she thought to herself Rarity knew that some part of a mind hoped he had but the rest of rebelling against her the most she could do right now was try and get on with their life and wait for the day that her greatest friend would return.

/Spike's pov

though he was finally away from his friends he did still feel sad about leaving them though some part of his soul felt a joyous freedom that he never had before always helping Twilight out with her studies but now he was allowed to go wherever he wanted to do whatever he wanted he was a true Dragon only his desire to find his family and species stopped him from just wondering the countryside turning back to his home.

He continued pumping his wings to gain more speed you want to be as far away from Ponyville as he could so that the temptation to turn back wasn't as strong he took out the compass from the backpack to check whether he was still going West and then replaced it back in his pocket after altering his direction slightly.

But will still early in the morning Spike could not help but just look at the world around him most of his time was spent in the library walking around ponyville so we didn't get much chance to see the world and when he had he had been trapped in the ever free Forest and there was not the best place for sightseeing.

He looked over trees ahead of him and around him and the blue skies covered with clouds and a slight rainbow to the East as a cloud passed the Sun it was only for a second though its beauty was greater because of it, though it still did not rival Rainbow dashes signature move Spike could not help but wonder if it is people had a legend like the sonic rainboom.

If he managed to learn a technique like than Rainbowdash wouldn't stand a chance but he thought to himself shouldn't get too far ahead haven't even met another Dragon that hasn't tried to kill me before that the rest of my species isn't as violent as the few that I have met.

Spike thought to himself for a moment though he had already met and spent a day with some teenage Dragons there did not seem to be the friendliest of his species hoping that they were not all like that and that was just a one-off foolishness of youth kind of thing, though the Dragons he met were older than him he could still tell that they were nothing like him.

Something in his mind just told him they were nothing but a slightly weaker strain of his great species that he didn't follow that little nudge in his mind thinking to be nothing other than unfair judgement steel full Monty could see of their abilities though he did not know any true Dragon's properly there was still lacking.

Spike was broken from his train of thought as he saw a bird fluttered past him he was slightly transfixed by the beauty of its feathers for an instant he could not stop himself from following the birds trajectory passed and then he brought himself back on track looking forward he saw particularly comfortable looking cloud and decided to take a brief rest here and maybe somebody apples Applejack given him because they would be the first things to rot he thought logically.

After taking a comfortable seat on the cloud and remembering the way Rarity had attached the backpack he handed the straps and rummaged around inside it still surprised at the mindbogglingly strangeness that it was bigger on the inside dope pinkie slight description of it had shed some light on how it worked the fact that he was Twilight's number one assistant meant that he knew quite a lot about many subjects because he helped a study he had also grown knowledge from the books.

He grabbed an apple out of the bag and slowly started to chew on it enjoying the fresh flavour he simply admired the view of the Forest ponyville now being far out of sight he considered what he knew about singularities and that the only person with magic strong enough to Bend them to their will would be Princess Celestia and Luna he only seemed they could do it if they work together.

He doubted if they could control it to the degree that the Doctor had Spike was happy to have made a good friend especially since he seemed to have abilities that in some ways outmatched the Royal sisters but Spike still set them even know the Doctor was no unicorn he certainly wasn't from around here and considering the strange things we can do it might be best for Spike not to ask.

Then once again that curious flare came to his mind what if Dragons had similar abilities to control gravity and singularities away the Doctor had mentioned and then finally dawned on him how little he really knew about his species it was a surprise really being one of the Dragons knowing nothing about them Spike grabbed another apple from the bag looking forward even more to his quest as he simply said watching the Sun moved slowly across the sky.

He finished his snack and then put his backpack on and took off once again West to find his future and hopefully his family.

**a/n world it be great if a world like this really exsisted i feel that this is one of the best and worst thing about being an author is creating a world so much better than to one we live in now but the sad thing is for now shuch a world can only exsist on paper and tv there are just not enough worthy enought to let shuch a world exsist but that is just my opinion pleas feel free to leave your thoughts on my work so far with a review or PM **


End file.
